Call Me Crazy
by bechloemyhaiz
Summary: Chloe is a law student struggling with schizophrenia. When another schizophrenic episode lands her in the hospital, she thinks her future won't be the same. Until she meets her new therapist, Beca Mitchell. Can Beca help Chloe become who she used to be?
1. Chapter 1

"Chloe? Chloe?" Chloe looked up from the nail she was biting to look at her nurse. "You're going to meet your new therapist now, ok?" The nurse said gently to her.

Chloe nodded and went back to picking at her nails until she heard the door click open. She sat silently, eyes staring at the wall until her therapist finally spoke. "Hi! I'm Dr. Mitchell. You can call me Beca though, if you want."

Beca's voice was soft, gentle, and almost sweet sounding, but Chloe was terrified. She had gone through countless therapists in the 4 years she had had schizophrenia, and she was terrified of every one of them. Maybe it was because the horrible voices told her they would all kill her, or maybe it was because she didn't want to face the fact that she had schizophrenia. She had been a law student, but her illness made it so hard, she dropped out. It killed her to see her entire future be shattered. But even though she was terrified, something was different about Beca, and she really liked it. "Hi," she finally replied anxiously.

Beca smiled at her. "It's very nice to meet you!" Chloe gave her a small smile in return. Beca was short, had brown hair, and midnight blue eyes. Chloe was kind of blown away by how beautiful she was.

"Nice to meet you too," Chloe said quietly. Even though the brunette looked so harmless, Chloe was still scared of her and didn't want to open up to another therapist just yet.

"Would you like to tell me a little bit about yourself, Chloe?" Beca asked sweetly.

Chloe nodded and took a deep breath. "Well my name is Chloe, you know that already. I'm 23 years old and I go to law school." She paused and looked down at her hands. "I...went to law school. I don't anymore because I had to come here."

Beca frowned, slightly sad that Chloe seemed so upset. "Do you want to talk about what happened?"

Chloe sighed sadly; she didn't want to talk about what happened because she was still so upset, but she could tell Beca truly cared, unlike any of her other therapists, so she decided to open up. "I was diagnosed with schizophrenia four years ago. I was 19. It was so scary, I honestly had no idea what was going to happen, and that's so scary for a 19 year old."

"I can only imagine how scary that was," Beca said with a melancholy expression on her face. "Then what happened?"

"I've been denying it all these years," Chloe said. "Then yesterday I decided yesterday to go off of my meds, thinking that I didn't have it. Now I just realize I'm completely delusional." Chloe buried her face in her hands. "So you're supposed to help me?"

"Yep!" Beca replied. "I know it sucks, I've been there too." She gave a sympathetic smile to Chloe, knowing how she felt.

"You have?" Chloe asked, surprised to hear Beca had been in a similar situation.

"Yeah...well a few years ago I had anorexia nervosa and it got so bad I got severely depressed and I started self harming and I was here as a patient too." Beca gave Chloe a nervous smile.

"Are you better now?" Chloe asked, wondering how Beca ever got better.

"Yeah, I'm doing a ton better. I'm still on antidepressants and my doctors still check up on me to see if I'm eating enough, but after I got better, I decided to become a therapist here because of all the help I got. I promise you Chloe, you will get better. It'll just take time and a lot of people by your side." Beca held on to Chloe's hand, which was sitting on the desk. "Tell me Chloe, why do you want to be a lawyer?"

Chloe paused a minute, thinking about why. She honestly had no idea before this. "I think because I want to use the part of my brain that's healthy, and I want to use it to help other people." She gave a brave smile to Beca.

"That's seriously amazing Chlo," Beca said. "Is it ok if I call you Chlo sometimes?"

Chloe laughed a little, Beca was so nervous and cute. "That depends, is it ok if I call you Becs sometimes?" She smirked at the tiny brunette.

"Of course!" Beca replied. "What I was saying is the fact that you want to help people like that is so great. That's the last thing I would be thinking about if I were you." Beca smiled at the blonde sitting in front of her. "You have really pretty eyes by the way."

"Oh thank you," Chloe replied, giving her a friendly smile. "Yeah, I just want to not focus on me for once, and law school helped me focus on others, I really miss it," she added, with a slight frown.

"Why don't you go back after you get out of here?" Beca asked. She wanted the best for Chloe.

"Am I ever going to get out of here?" Chloe asked. The Mental Health Facility was probably her least favorite place on earth.

"I promise you will, and until you do, I'll be right by your side," Beca said. "Thank you for opening up to me today. I know it can be hard sometimes."

Chloe nodded. "It's really difficult, I've been through so many therapists, but you were just so nice to me, I really appreciate it." She honestly did appreciate it a lot. No one had ever been so sweet to her. Even though Chloe hated doctors and therapy and just the general topic of hospitals, Beca found some way to make it better, as if Chloe was her friend, rather than her patient, and Chloe had never been more grateful for that. Beca managed to come into her life at the best time possible.

"You're welcome Chlo! I'll see you tomorrow ok?" Beca asked.

"Alright, see you later," Chloe replied as she got up to go back to her room.


	2. Chapter 2

It was the middle of the afternoon and Chloe laid in her bed, tossing and turning. _"You're all alone. This is where you die. You're so ugly. Nobody's going to save you."_ The voices screamed in her ears, making her unable to focus on anything at all until she heard a knock on her door. She rubbed her eyes and slowly got out of bed to answer the door, thinking it was a nurse. She was surprised to see Beca standing there with a sweet smile on her face. "Hey, Chlo," she said gently, noticing how upset and tired Chloe looked.

"Hey," she replied sadly. "Would you like to come in?" Chloe opened the door wider, trying not to focus on the voices that were screaming horrible things to her.

Beca nodded and walked inside of Chloe's room, which was more of a dorm than a hospital room. "This is a cute place, Chlo!" Beca smiled sincerely at Chloe, who was staring into space with a scared look on her face. Beca immediately put a hand on Chloe's shoulder, getting her to turn towards her. "Hey, look at me Chlo, tell me what they're saying and we'll get it sorted out, alright."

Chloe sat down on the bed next to Beca. "They're telling me I should die, that you're gonna kill me anyway, that I'm worthless, ugly, horrible-"

"Chlo," Beca put a reassuring hand on top of Chloe's, feeling her flinch a little. "I would never hurt you, you're amazing. You're beautiful and smart and so sweet, Chloe, don't listen to them."

Chloe finally relaxed under Beca's touch, realizing Beca wouldn't hurt her. "Thank you."

"You're welcome Chlo, how was your night?" Beca asked, hoping Chloe actually got some sleep, unlike the night before. Chloe had awful nightmares and hallucinations, keeping her from getting a lot of sleep at night.

"Nightmares, all night long," Chloe replied rubbing her eyes. In reality, she hadn't gotten any sleep in 3 weeks. She was in a constant state of tiredness, but there was nothing she could do about it. She learned to rest rather than sleep because the nightmares were worse than the voices, but she still had hallucinations to deal with.

"Chlo, you gotta get some sleep at some point," Beca said. "It's not healthy." She was so worried about Chloe, she looked into the blonde's icy blue eyes and all she saw was sadness and hopelessness. "What can I do that would make it easier for you to sleep?"

"There's nothing you can do to prevent me from having nightmares, Beca. I just have to find some way to cope with it." Chloe sighed in frustration and lack of sleep.

"It'll be ok Chlo, you have my number, call me any time of the night or day." Beca smiled at her. "Do you need a hug?"

Chloe hesitated before nodding and letting Beca hug her. She trusted Beca and really liked her, but she was still hesitant because of the voices in her head. "You smell really good," she found herself saying. Now she was in that awkward position where if you don't say anything more, you'll sound creepy but if you do, you'll sound like you're trying to explain yourself. "What perfume do you use?" She added on quickly.

"Aw thank you, no one else has noticed it before! It's Incredible Things by Taylor Swift!" Beca said.

"It smells like vanilla and citrus, I love it!" Chloe paused, thinking about how pretty Beca's eyes and smile were, until she noticed the silence between them was almost awkward. "Oh, so umm yesterday I really opened up to you and told you a lot about myself, so I was wondering if maybe you could tell me a little about yourself, just so we can get to know each other a little bit more?"

"Sure! Well my name is Beca with one C and it bothers me when people write it with 2,-"

"Is it short for Rebeca?" Chloe asked quickly.

"No, it's short for Pedro, actually," Beca said with a sarcastic smirk on her face. Chloe rolled her eyes with a giggle and let Beca continue talking. "I'm 24 years old and I just graduated college in May. I grew up in Chicago but I went to college in Georgia. I was a completely different person my first 2 years of college. I was emo and I got a few tattoos and piercings."

Chloe giggled, trying her best to picture the tiny brunette as an emo. "I never would've thought that about you."

"You're laughing now but when I pull out my old college pictures, you'll be like 'wow what a badass.'" Beca also laughed, remembering how badass she thought she was when really no one took her seriously. "I was in an a cappella group though, we were called the Barden Bellas." She smiled, remembering her best friends whom she hadn't seen in 2 years.

"Oh yeah, that's real badass," Chloe scoffed at the tiny brunette. She giggled softly at her. "I love a cappella music though."

"It's so amazing to me how everything sounds so perfect together. There's so much harmony involved and I love it." Beca was such an a cappella nerd and Chloe was loving every minute of it.

"I didn't know you can sing?" She asked. Chloe was secretly hoping she could because then they could sing together some time.

"Yeah, I'm pretty good," Beca replied, trying not to sound too cocky. "Can you?" Little did Chloe know, Beca had the same exact thought about them singing together.

"I can sing, just not very well," Chloe said. "My parents used to put me in competitions but I never got first place." Chloe laughed out loud remembering the time she was five and fell off the stage singing and dancing to Hannah Montana. "It was awful, I fell off the stage one year."

"Sing something for me Chlo," Beca said excitedly! She was so excited to hear Chloe sing and show who she really was.

Chloe nodded, slightly nervous, but somehow comfortable she was singing in front of her.

 _You shout it out, but I can't hear a word you say. I'm talking loud, not saying much. I'm criticized, but all your bullets ricochet, shoot me down but I get up. I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose, fire away, fire away. Ricochet, you take your aim, fire away, fire away._

Beca's eyes lit up when she heard Chloe singing her favorite song, and she joined in. _Shoot me down, but I won't fall, I am titanium, you shoot me down, but I won't fall, I am titanium._


	3. Chapter 3

It was midnight and Chloe still wasn't asleep. She was avoiding nightmares but the voices were getting worse and worse. After 10 more minutes of laying there hopelessly, she finally decided to call someone for help. "Beca?" She asked when she heard someone pick up she really hoped Beca wasn't annoyed it was so late.

"Hey Chlo," Beca said groggily. "What's up?" Beca was trying her best to make it seem like she hadn't been asleep. She knew Chloe would feel bad if she woke her up.

"I'm so sorry it's so late, Becs, I'm hearing voices and they won't go away. I just needed to hear your voice." Chloe nervously paced around the room as she talked to the brunette. "I hope you're not mad."

"No, of course not, Chlo, I told you to call anytime you needed, day or night." Beca smiled at how cute Chloe's voice sounded through the phone. "Do you need me to come over?" Beca asked, secretly hoping Chloe would say yes. She finally came to terms with the fact that she might have a small crush on Chloe, she just couldn't admit that because of her contract, which stated that there could be no personal relationships with patients. "I wouldn't mind if you need it."

"I'll be ok, I just needed to hear your voice, hearing a voice other than the voices in my head is so much easier." Chloe paused, thinking of how terrified she was to fall asleep. "Can you maybe come-never mind Becs, I'll be alright." She didn't want to risk losing Beca as her therapist. She knew Beca couldn't break the rules of no personal relationships with patients, but something was different about Beca, and she really liked her. She wouldn't say it was on the "crush" level just yet, but Beca was the first person outside of Chloe's family that the redhead was truly comfortable with. And it had only been 2 days. Surely Beca and her would grow even closer for the next month Chloe was in the mental health facility. Chloe was just concerned at how close they could get before their relationship got a little bit awkward.

"I can come if you need it, Chlo, I'm just not sure they'll allow it." Beca got out of bed, preparing to go over and help Chloe, even though they probably wouldn't allow her.

"It's alright Becs, I just have to figure it out," Chloe took a shaky but brace breath, expecting Beca to argue with her and come anyway.

"Ok Chlo, hey, try to listen to some music to drown out the voices. I'll be over in the morning, ok?" Beca realized Chloe wasn't going to let her come out of embarrassment. She knew Chloe was embarrassed by her condition and didn't want to draw any more attention to herself than she already did.

"Thanks Beca, I'll see you in the morning." Chloe put her headphones on and blasted her music really loud, hoping it would relax her brain enough to get some sleep. She slowly began to doze off, and to her, it was the best feeling in the world. She wasn't afraid anymore and she was so happy to get some sleep for the first time in weeks.

* * *

Chloe woke up the next morning, finally refreshed from a good night sleep. After eating some breakfast, she showered and put on the nicest clothes she had, hoping to impress Beca. The first time they had met, Beca had been wearing a beautiful blue sundress and Chloe had been wearing sweatpants, a t-shirt, and no makeup. Chloe wanted to make a good impression on Beca. She wanted her to think of her as a person, not just a patient. Little did she know, Beca had already thought that the day they met, and maybe that's what was so different and amazing about Beca. A few minutes later she heard a knock at her door and got up to answer it. "Hey Chlo!" Beca said excitedly. "How did you sleep?" Beca was so excited to see Chloe since she wasn't able to come over the night before.

"Really well actually, thanks so much for talking to me last night, it really helped." Chloe looked into Beca's midnight blue eyes and saw so much excitement and joy in them. She smiled brightly at the tiny brunette standing in front of her.

"Anything to help you out Chlo," Beca replied with a smile. She looked at the beautiful blonde and noticed how cute her outfit was. "You look so pretty today, I love your dress." Chloe was wearing a dark pink skater dress and her hair was pulled into a bun.

"Thanks so much, you do too!" Chloe replied to the brunette. "What lipstick do you use? The one I use sucks, and I need to get a new one. Reds not my color but I love pink shades." Beca's makeup was seriously gorgeous, especially her bright red lipstick.

"Oh I got it at Mac, thank you! I can definitely get you one sometime! They're super expensive but they work really well and last a long time. Yours still looks really pretty though where is yours from?" Beca asked. Chloe was wearing a deep pink lipstick that looked really pretty on her, even if it didn't work that well.

"Oh CVS I think," Chloe replied with a light laugh. "It was like $5 but I liked the color. It gets everywhere though." She paused awkwardly, hoping Beca would say something, but she didn't. Chloe hated awkward conversations; they made her more anxious than she already was. "Ummm thanks so much for being there and caring so much, you're the first person who has ever done that since I got diagnosed and it means a lot. I really appreciated it last night when I called you, you actually helped me be able to sleep last night and that meant a lot." Chloe gave a small smile to Beca, who had the biggest smile on her face.

"You're so welcome Chlo! I'm so happy I was able to meet and get to know you because you inspire me and you've taught me so much in the 3 days I have known you." Beca smiled and hesitantly asked Chloe another question. "I know you're not very comfortable with me yet, but would it be ok if I gave you a hug?"

"Of course Becs," Chloe replied with a smile, embracing the small girl and thinking about how great it was to have Beca in her life.


	4. Chapter 4

Beca pulled away from the hug looked in Chloe's ice blue eyes. "You ready for group therapy?" She asked gently. She tried to be cool, but Chloe's eyes were gorgeous. She couldn't stop staring. "Your eyes are gorgeous by the way," she quickly added before mentally punching herself in the face for saying something so dumb.

"Ready as I'll ever be," Chloe replied sarcastically before getting lost in her thoughts about how much she hated this place. She was snapped out of her thoughts when she realized Beca had complimented her eyes. "Thanks so much, yours are gorgeous too. I love midnight blue." She smiled back at Beca and thought about how much she would love to spend the rest of her life with this girl. It finally hit her, she was in love with Beca Mitchell. But she was quickly snapped out of her thoughts when she glanced at the clock. "Oh shit, we're gonna be late."

"It's alright, I'll tell her I was late picking you up," Beca said with a light laugh. "Honestly though I'm late for things all the time so don't be surprised if I'm late a lot." She smiled at the blonde who had a huge smile on her face.

"It's ok," Chloe said with a smile before following Beca out of the room. "Have you ever been to a group therapy session before?"

"Nope, I somehow managed to avoid it when I was here a few years ago. What's it like?" Beca asked.

"It's horribly awkward, no one wants to say anything so we all just sit there in silence and stare at each other. The individual therapists try to get us to talk a little bit, but that's pretty much it."

"Oh god, it sounds awful," Beca said with a laugh. "I think you'll be fine. It's only an hour and then we can just talk separately."

Chloe nodded as she opened the door to the room and sat down in a chair next to Beca. "Ugh it's so quiet in here," she whispered. Beca cracked a smile at the blonde.

"I hate it too, it'll only be for a few more minutes." Beca rubbed Chloe's arm and smiled up at her. "You're so strong Chlo, I promise you'll be ok. Just try to open up and talk to them, I bet it will help you."

"No it won't, they'll just keep saying the same things over and over again and then give me more meds. You're the only person who I can talk to that actually listens."

"Aww Chlo, you're so sweet. I appreciate that. It's actually the reason I wanted to become a psychiatrist, because people said I was such a good listener." She gave a small smile to Chloe after she finished talking and Chloe smiled back.

"That's so cool Beca!" Chloe said excitedly, but her smile turned to s frown when she saw the group therapy leader walked in. "Ready for hell?" She whispered to Beca.

Beca giggled quietly before replying. "Oh it'll be fine."

"Hello everyone! How are you guys?" The woman said. Dead silence. "Sooo...how has individual therapy gone?" More silence.

"Chlo, you wanna say something?" Beca gently coaxed. The silence was killing her.

"It's been going well," Chloe finally spoke up. "Beca has been really supportive and such a good listener."

"That's good. Anyone else?" The lady asked. She once again got no response. "So Chloe, tell me some things you've learned while you've been here?"

"Well I've learned that hospital food sucks," she said with a smirk, thinking of how Beca had told her about how bad the eggs were but she had eaten them anyway.

"That's funny," the lady scoffed. "What else?"

"That's about it," Chloe replied awkwardly.

"Well seeing as you all aren't saying anything, just go ahead and proceed with your individual therapy sessions." The woman said, slightly aggravated.

Everyone nodded and got up to leave, and Chloe followed Beca to her office. "You have the cutest office, I love it," Chloe said.

"Aww thanks, I tried to doll it up a bit. There's not really much you can do with a grey walled room. I asked if I could paint it but they said no, so I resorted to buying artwork and cute furniture." Beca smiled as she sat down on the couch. "So, group therapy kinda sucked."

"Yeah well I would've said more but I don't really like opening up to a bunch of strangers who aren't mentally stable," Chloe said with a sarcastic sigh as she sat down on a chair across from the couch.

"Well I can promise you I'm mentally stable, whether you want to open up to me or not." Beca gave Chloe a small smile, hoping she would open up a little bit more.

"I guess I can talk to you," Chloe said with a smile. "I mean I've only known you for about 3 days but you're the nicest person I've ever met and you actually want to help me sooo..." She looked up at Beca before continuing. "What I actually wanted to say was that the only goddamn thing I've actually learned here is your family and especially your little sister will not visit you even if you ask her constantly. Even though when she got her appendix out, I was at the hospital every day after school until I had to go home and go to bed. Even though I've been there for her my entire life despite the fact that all I hear are fucking voices telling me that she doesn't love me and I'm not good enough. That's the only goddamn thing I've learned here. And it sucks. I thought she loved me, Beca, I don't understand what happened." Chloe took a shaky breath, trying to compose herself before her eyes filled with tears.

"Aww Chloe come here," Beca said, awkwardly patting the seat next to her. Chloe sat down next to Beca as Beca put a comforting arm around her. "Tell me more about your sister, Chlo."

"She was born when I was two and we were always best friends growing up. Most sisters fight, but we never did, not even once. And then when I was eighteen and she was sixteen I started experiencing some symptoms of schizophrenia and you know how it is, your brain just tells your body to do these things, right?" Beca nodded and placed her hand on top of Chloe's to calm her down. "So I ended up trying to strangle her with one of my old nightgowns. Then my parents took me here and they diagnosed me with schizophrenia. I found out on my nineteenth birthday, so what a way to finish my teens, huh?" Chloe asked with a sad smile.

"Chlo, that's awful, I'm so sorry."

"Oh it gets worse," Chloe sighed. "Ally all of a sudden became more and more distant from me after we found out. I've tried explaining so many times that the person that tried to strangle her was not me, it's the illness, and I think she understands, but she's just afraid. And I feel awful for making her so scared. She just doesn't understand and I'm not sure if that's why she isn't visiting or what, but I just want my sister back."

Beca wrapped Chloe in a tight hug. "I'm so sorry Chlo. I promise you she still loves you. Sometimes it's just hard for families to adapt, you know? I've never been close to my family but it just escalated when I was diagnosed with depression and anorexia. They literally wanted nothing to do with me, but we're a little better now. Your sister loves you Chlo, I promise you. Maybe when you get out of here, you two can hang out or go out to dinner or something. I can even come if it would make you more comfortable."

"Thanks Beca, it means a lot," Chloe replied with a deep breath and a smile. She was so thankful that Beca understood and wanted to help her.


	5. Chapter 5

_2 weeks later_

Chloe woke up realizing this would be her last week at the psychiatric ward, and she immediately called Beca in her excitement. "Guess what!" She asked excitedly.

"What?" Beca asked, smiling like an idiot at how cute she was.

"It's my last week here! I finally get to leave on Friday!"

"I'm so excited for you, Chlo!" Beca said. "I'm coming in about an hour and then we can hang out." Chloe didn't even consider it therapy anymore, they just hung out like best friends would. There was still the underlying crush she had on her, though.

"Ok, see you then!" Chloe replied.

She got ready and put on a pair of white skinny jeans and a black top. She had wanted to wear a dress but she felt like it was too fancy. Beca came a few minutes later and knocked on her door. "Hey!"

"Hey Becs," Chloe replied with a smile. She was so happy to see the tiny brunette that her heart almost exploded with joy.

"I got you a little something as a congrats gift," Beca said, handing her a small gift bag.

"Aw Becs, you didn't have to get me anything," Chloe said, taking the bag and looking inside. "Pink Mac lipstick? Oh my gosh Beca you're so sweet," Chloe said, pulling the tiny girl into a hug. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, Chlo! I had a feeling pink was your favorite."

"You were right," Chloe said with a laugh. "Ugh I'm so stressed."

"Why?" Beca asked sympathetically.

"I dropped out of school after I got admitted to the hospital and now I have nowhere to go after I get out of here. I really don't want to go live with my parents again because they'll just worry about me all the time. That's the reason I decided to go to law school."

"Move in with me!" Beca said almost too enthusiastically. "I've been looking for a roommate for a month now and you're like my best friend."

"Seriously? That would be great!" Chloe said. "My parents live like 2 hours away and I was really hoping I could stay around here so you could still be my psychiatrist."

"About that, the hospital asked if I could stay working here instead of taking individual patients."

"Oh...will I have to get a new psychiatrist?"

"No, as soon as you get out of here, you don't have to have one anymore, but I'll always be here if you need me too."

"Thanks, Becs," Chloe replied. "Hey do you have family around here?"

"Nope, my mom is in Chicago and I'm not close with my dad. He left me and my mom and then he moved to Georgia. The only reason I'm here is because I was forced to go to college here and then I got really attached to everything here and I can't leave."

"Aww that's sweet. I'm so sorry about your parents."

"It's ok," Beca said with a small smile. It really was hard for her sometimes, but Chloe was always there to cheer her up. "So I heard a little bit about your family but not much."

"Well it's always been me, my sister, and my parents, and we were so close until I got diagnosed. Then my parents started worrying about me all the time and my sister and I grew further and further apart. I remember if I had an episode or even just a bad day, my mom would lay in bed and cry for 2 days. That's part of the reason I left, I was sick of being a burden to them."

"Aww Chloe that's awful, I'm so sorry," Beca said.

"My sister goes to school ten minutes away from here but she hasn't visited and it makes me so sad. I love her so much and I want to show her that I'm fine and I can be normal."

"I'll call her and tell her to come!" Beca said.

"You would do that for me?" Chloe asked excitedly.

"Of course, what's her number?"

"395-053-4920."

Beca dialed the number and smiled when she got a response. "Hi, I'm Beca, I'm your sister's psychiatrist."

"Oh...I'm Allie, is she ok?"

"She's fine, she just really misses you. Could you maybe come to visit today?"

"Umm yeah, I have class in an hour but I can come at 4:30."

"Ok, thanks so much, she really appreciates it."

"No problem, see you then," Allie said before hanging up.

Beca smiled at Chloe. "She's coming at 4:30."

"Ok," Chloe replied. "Thanks so much Becs, I really appreciate it."

"No problem," Beca replied excitedly. Not only was she excited for Chloe's sister to visit, but she was also happy Chloe called her Becs. It made her so glad to see Chloe finally comfortable and happy around her. She desperately wanted to confess all her feelings, but she couldn't just yet. She didn't even know if Chloe liked girls, so she decided not say anything until she knew Chloe wouldn't get afraid and run from her. Beca felt blessed to have Chloe even as a friend, and she didn't want to jeopardize that.

"I'm so nervous, what if she doesn't want to talk to me or something?" Chloe asked anxiously.

"Chlo, she's your sister, it'll be fine," Beca replied reassuringly. "Just take deep breaths and you'll be fine. Do you need a hug?"

Chloe nodded and wrapped her arms around Beca. She was so grateful to have such a great friend in her life, but she wasn't sure how to tell how to tell her that she wanted to be more than friends, and that was the hardest thing for her.

"Alright Chlo, I have to run some errands but I'll be back at four!" Beca smiled at the blonde. "Call me if you need anything? Ok?"

"Of course, Becs, I'll see you soon!" Chloe said happily. She was so happy Beca was coming back to be with her while her sister visited.


	6. Chapter 6

Beca came back at four and went up to Chloe's room. "Hey! Are you excited?"

"More like nervous," Chloe replied anxiously.

"It'll be fine, Chlo," Beca said with a sympathetic smile. "Why don't you think it will go well?"

"Because we haven't talked in 6 months and that's so unlike us. I know things have changed between us, she's hardly my sister anymore. She's afraid of me, Becs. I want her to love me but she doesn't anymore."

Beca sat down on Chloe's bed and grabbed her hand. "Chlo, I know you guys aren't close anymore, but I promise she still loves you. And I get that she's a little afraid. Aren't you sometimes afraid when you have an episode?"

"Yeah, I'm terrified because part of my mind knows it's not me who goes insane and gets all violent and scary."

"Yeah Chlo, it's scary sometimes," Beca replied gently. "Same with me, when I went through this, my mom didn't come to visit at all because she was afraid. She told me when I came back that it scared her to see me suffering so much. Maybe she's not afraid of you, maybe she's just afraid to see you suffer."

"I guess that's true. I just wish she hadn't have distanced herself so much, it'll make it so much harder to get back to where we used to be."

"It'll be tough, but you'll be fine. I'm just as close with my mom as I was before, we just live really far away from each other."

"Why don't you move back to Chicago?"

"I've thought about it, but I'm kinda attached to this place now. I know a lot of people and I love my job here. I mean if I didn't live here, I would've never met you, and that would have really sucked."

Chloe cracked a small smile at Beca. "Yeah, it would've. Oh I think she's here," she said, getting up to answer the door. "Allie!" Chloe said, pulling the younger girl into a hug.

"Hey Chlo!" Allie said, hugging her back. "I've missed you so much!"

"I've missed you too," Chloe replied. "Oh, um this is my therapist, Beca."

Beca smiled at the girl who looked like a younger version of Chloe. "Hi!"

"Oh hi!" Allie said.

"Alright, I'll leave you two to talk," Beca said, giving Chloe a small smile.

Chloe smiled at her sister and sat down on the bed across from her sister. "So how have you been?"

"Good, how about you?" Allie replied.

"Good." Chloe paused and smiled awkwardly at her little sister. A few more seconds of awkward silence came up. Chloe finally spoke up. "Allie, this isn't us, not talking like this."

"I know it's not, I just don't know what to say?" Allie mumbled. "Im sorry Chlo."

"For what?" Chloe asked, surprised and confused at what her sister did.

"For not visiting, for being so distant from you. I feel so awful, Chloe. You really needed me and I wasn't there for you." Allie sighed and her eyes filled with tears. "You've been in this place for a month now, only five minutes from my school and I haven't even visited until now. I'm a horrible sister."

"Allie, it's fine," Chloe replied with a sympathetic smile. "I mean it hurt a little but I was fine. Can I just ask why?"

Allie took a deep breath and looked back up at her older sister. "Ever since you've been diagnosed, it just really freaked me out. I'm just afraid I guess. And I promise I'm not afraid of you, but I don't really know what I'm afraid of. I've always been just like you, and I'm just really scared this is gonna happen to me. And I am a little afraid when you have your episodes, but it's not you, I know it's the illness, but it's terrifying. I know the girl I oscreaming and crying and throwing things around isn't you, but it's scary."

"It's scary for me too," Chloe replied sadly. "I was telling Beca, I know that girl that's completely lost it and is being all violent isn't me, but I can't do anything about it. I bet it's even scarier for you, but I promise I'm so much better now. They have me on the right meds and I have Beca now and she's amazing. I can tell her anything and she'll be there to listen."

"You and Beca seem like really good friends," Allie replied with a smile. "I'm glad you finally have someone to talk to. I know it was hard going to me and mom or dad for help."

"Yeah, I really like Beca, she's great," Chloe replied. "She's the only therapist I've had that's listened to me."

"That's great Chlo! I'm happy for you. So are you gonna go back to law school next week when you get out of here?"

"I dropped out when I got admitted here," Chloe replied with a sigh. "And I didn't want to move back home because it's so far from Beca and-"

"Wait...I know that look...Chlo, do you have a crush on Beca?"

Chloe smiled. "Ok maybe a little, but I don't even know if she's into girls. I just came out a few years ago and I'm still kinda weird with the fact that it's ok for me to like girls so I'm not gonna rush into things."

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea. I think she likes you back too, though! I can see it in her eyes every time she looks at you."

"That's what I've thought!" Chloe said. "Oh so anyway, I'm moving in with Beca because she said she's been looking for a roommate and I'm like her best friend."

"That's so awesome! How long have you known her for? You seem really comfortable with her."

"Only 3 weeks, and it's crazy because at first I wouldn't even make eye contact with her and now we're like best friends. She's just so easy to talk to and have a conversation with, plus she's a good listener and the nicest person in the world." Chloe smiled at her little sister. "Am I in love?"

"I think so!" Allie squealed.

"Oh how are things going with Luke?"

"Ugh having a boyfriend is a lot of work," Allie said. "I have to go on a date with him in like a half hour and I'm so exhausted from class."

Chloe cracked a smile at her little sister. "They do that to you sometimes," she replied with a laugh. "Where are you guys going?"

"Some restaurant called Mariah's. I think it's a diner style place, I don't really know."

"Oh I've been there before! It's like a 25 minutes away, you better get going," Chloe said. "Have fun!"

"Thanks Chlo! I promise I'll call more often and visit too. I'm so glad you're doing better."

"Thanks Al, I love you."

"I love you too, see you!" Allie said right before she closed the door behind her.

Chloe was so happy she was able to spend time with her little sister again, and she really hoped they would stay close.


	7. Chapter 7

A few days later, Beca came over to pick up Chloe. "Hey Chlo!" She said excitedly when Chloe opened the door.

"Hey! Oh my god I'm so excited!" Chloe said. "I'm finally getting out of here!"

Beca smiled at the blonde and pulled her in for a hug. "I'm so happy for you! Are you all packed?"

"Yep!" Chloe replied happily.

"Great! I have the other room in our apartment all set up and everything! So you ready?" Beca asked, grabbing one of Chloe's suitcases.

"Yep!" Chloe replied, picking up her other suitcase and following Beca out of the room. Once they got in the car, Chloe breathed a sigh of relief. "And I made it out alive!"

"Of course you did, you had me," Beca replied with a smirk.

"Normally I'd say something like 'don't get too cocky, Mitchell' but I seriously only got through it because of you."

"Aww Chlo, you're a strong little thing," Beca replied softly.

"Yeah, says the girl who's 5' 2"."

"Oh shut up you're only 5'3"," Beca scoffed.

"That's true," Chloe replied, laughing. "So where do you live?"

"Like five minutes away from here. I live in the complex by target."

"Oh my god! I was gonna move there after college!"

"Oh cool! Yeah it's kinda small but I love it, it's cozy."

"Aww cute," Chloe replied as Beca pulled into the parking lot.

Beca climbed out and helped Chloe with her bags. "Do you have a car?"

"No, I've been saving up for one for awhile."

"Oh ok," Beca replied distractedly, trying to find her keys. "Ah! Here they are!" She opened the door and led Chloe inside. "Ok let me show you your room."

Chloe followed Beca down the hallway. "This isn't small, what are you talking about."

"It's smallish. I lived in a big place in Chicago so it seems small." Beca replied. "So here's your room."

Chloe smiled. "I love it!"

"Good, I'm glad," Beca replied. "So I'll leave you to get settled, just call me if you need anything."

Chloe smiled. "Oh and Beca?"

Beca turned back around.

"Thank you so much for everything." Chloe gave Beca the most sincere smile she had ever seen.

"You're welcome," Beca replied with a small smile. "Hey what do you want for lunch?"

"Anything' fine," Chloe replied.

"Ok cool, I'll go make something. This is gonna sound really lame and motherly and I'm sorry but do you have any allergies because I have a feeling that if you had a reaction to whatever I made, you probably wouldn't want to live here anymore and then I'd feel bad."

Chloe giggled. "No, I don't, and it's fine Becs."

"Ok good," Beca replied with a laugh. "I know, I'm nuts but you'll get used to it."

Chloe smiled. "Nah I'm already used to it." She started unpacking her clothes and putting them into the closet. Then, she put some of her favorite pictures on the wall and plugged her lava lamp in. Yes, she still had her lava lamp from when she was 13, it was kind of the only thing that stayed the same in her life so she loved it for sentimental reasons.

Beca came back in the room. "Lunch is ready!"

Chloe smiled. "Oh ok, hang on let me just plug this in."

Beca glanced up at Chloe. "You have a lava lamp too? Oh thank god, I thought I was the only one!"

"Ooh what color is yours?"

"Green and blue, I love the pink and purple one though!"

Chloe laughed. "We're so similar I love it."

Beca laughed. "Me too, I made tuna salad for lunch!"

"Ooh my favorite!" Chloe replied. "Ok so let's talk about other stuff. I mean we've covered basically everything, but we still don't know basic stuff like favorite foods and favorite colors and stuff like that."

"Oh yeah that's true," Beca replied. "Well my favorite food is Taco Bell or Mac n cheese depending on my mood, and my favorite color is blue if that's a start."

Chloe smiled. "My favorite food is tacos and my favorite color is purple. But Taco Bell is absolutely disgusting."

Beca mockingly gasped and pretended to look offended. "You don't like Taco Bell?"

"No way! Chipotle's where it's at."

Beca laughed. "Ok fine I'll give you that." She paused and looked back up at Chloe. "Oh so are you dating anyone?" Ok maybe it was going a little too far asking that, but she did really want to know.

"No, actually, not at the moment," Chloe replied with a sad smile. "I've just really been trying to figure out my life a little bit before I start dating again. I came out as bisexual a few years ago, and I really want to start experimenting more." She mentally punched herself in the face for saying that. It just sounded so...weird...to her.

Beca gave Chloe a small smile but in her head, she was jumping up and down for joy. "Oh really? I'm gay! I came out when I was 15."

"Have you had any girlfriends?"

"Yeah, I've had 2 girlfriends since I was 15. I was really serious with one of the girls but we went to different colleges and the long distance thing didn't really work out. How about you?"

"Aww I'm so sorry Becs," Chloe replied softly. "Not since I came out, I'm just trying to be comfortable in my own skin because I came out around the same time I was diagnosed and I just feel like I've changed so much."

"Yeah, I get it," Beca replied. "Has your family been supportive?"

"A little bit. My mom and dad are still pretty uncomfortable with it but Allie's alright now. I think she sorta always knew that I was into girls as well as guys, so it was easier. How about you?"

"My mom is so supportive but my dad pretty much hates me now." Beca sighed.

"Aww I'm so sorry Becs," Chloe said sadly. "I'm glad your mom supports you though, it must be nice to have her full support. I just kinda feel like my parents are halfway there."

"That's good, you know I think they'll fully support you once they see how happy you are with a girl."

"Yeah me too," Chloe said with a small smile. "I'm gonna go call Allie."

"Alright, I'll be here," Beca replied, smiling back. She was so happy to have Chloe around all the time and even happier that she might be open to dating.

 **A/N: I want to mention that May is Mental Health Awareness Month. This is very important to me because I've been through depression and anxiety, and it's important to bring awareness to mental health as well as physical health. In class, we were asked if mental or physical illness is worse and the majority picked physical. While I did see their point, I feel that mental illness is far worse. Physical illness is easy to find and cure, and at some point it will stop affecting your everyday life. Mental health is harder to find because you can't physically feel it and you can't really process what's happening to you, plus it will always affect your day to day life. Bringing awareness to mental health is one of the best things we can do to help become stronger as a society. If everyone is more aware and involved, we can do more research and discover more to help people with mental health issues!**


	8. Chapter 8

"Chlo, I'm going to work, I'll be back around 1," Beca said the next morning.

"Ok, I'll be here," Chloe replied. "Have a good day."

"Thanks Chlo, see you later," Beca said, closing the door behind her. She felt bad leaving Chloe home alone all day, but there was no other way she could do her job.

Chloe wandered around the apartment with nothing to do before decided to turn on a movie. After the movie was over, she made herself some lunch and watched tv until Beca got home. "Hey Becs, how was work?"

"Good, I'm starving," Beca said, pulling out a yogurt from the refrigerator and collapsing on the couch next to Chloe. "What did you do all morning?"

"I watched a movie," Chloe replied. "What do you usually do when you get home from work?"

"I watch movies and clean, I guess," Beca replied, shrugging.

"But don't you ever go out and have fun?" Chloe asked with a laugh.

"Not really, I haven't dated anyone in 3 years," Beca laughed. "I'm kind of boring."

"But don't you want to have fun and go out?" Chloe asked, rolling her eyes at the small brunette.

"I have no one to go out with," Beca shrugged. "I guess I'd go out if I had someone who'd go with me."

"I'll go with you!" Chloe said happily. "Let's go out tonight! We'll go out to the clubs or something."

Beca laughed. "You're kidding."

"No way! It'll be so fun! We can get all dressed up and go out to eat and out shopping and then we can go for a few drinks."

"I don't know..." Beca replied hesitantly.

"Please Beca? We can't just stay cooped up all day, we'll lose our minds...well more than I already have." Chloe smirked.

Beca cracked a smile at Chloe. She loved how Chloe tried her best not to take her illness too seriously, especially since it would only stress her out if she did. "Oh alright," she sighed. "I guess I do sort of need to get out more."

"Yay!" Chloe threw her arms around me Beca and wrapped her in the tightest hug she had ever received.

Beca laughed as Chloe finally pulled away. "We'll go at about 5ish, is that ok?"

"Yeah, that's great," Chloe said, still smiling. "What do you want to do until then?"

"Well we do have to get ready considering I haven't actually done anything with my hair or put on a full face of makeup for a good year and a half now," Beca laughed.

Chloe smiled. "Alright let's go get ready!"

They ran to their room to put on their nicest dresses. Chloe's was a strapless black lace dress and Beca's was a long sleeved, skin tight, blue dress. Chloe decided to curl her hair and do darker makeup to match her dress. Beca straightened her hair and put on dark makeup too before running into Chloe's bathroom. "How do I look?"

"Hot!" Chloe exclaimed, smiling. "Like swipe right material hot."

Beca laughed. "Well thank you, you look pretty great too."

"Oh please this is the nicest I've ever looked in my life!" Chloe exclaimed, yet again. "Can I borrow your red lipstick, I feel like it would really complete the look."

"Sure, I'll be right back," Beca said. She came back with a red lipstick and tossed it to Chloe. "Do you have any oil blotting paper? My face is a mess and it's only been 2 minutes," Beca said with a sigh.

"Yeah," Chloe said, pulling a box of them out of her makeup bag. "Take like most of them, I have dry skin anyway."

Beca took a few of them from the box and put them in her purse. "Thanks Chlo."

"No problem," Chloe replied.

"Gosh, that lipstick looks amazing on you," Beca said. "Seriously though, is there a color you can't pull off?"

"Nope!" Chloe said pretentiously before bursting into a laugh.

Beca rolled her eyes. "You're a handful, Beale."

"You love me," Chloe smiled.

"Of course I do," Beca said back smiling. She could practically feel the tension between them. She desperately wanted to kiss Chloe and tell her she loves her in a romantic kind of way, but she couldn't, because Chloe wasn't in love with her. At least she didn't know it.

"We should get going for dinner," Chloe said, slipping on her shoes.

Beca put on her shoes and touched up on her lipstick.

"Woah how tall are those?" Chloe asked, laughing.

"6 inch heels, I walk in the club like nobody's business." Beca smiled.

"You did not just quote Beyonce," Chloe laughed, rolling her eyes.

"Oh hell yeah, I've been a fan of hers since Destiny's Child!" Beca said proudly.

"Wow, I never would've pegged you as a Beyonce fan."

"What weirdo music do you like?" Beca asked.

Chloe smiled. "Ok ok so when I was younger I had this huge obsession with Sisqó so I gotta say that."

"The thong song guy Chloe? Oh my god," Beca burst out laughing.

"Hey shut up, I heard you humming Kesha earlier!"

"Kesha is amazing!" Beca protested.

"Alright fine," Chloe said, climbing into the passenger seat.

They got to the restaurant and Beca slid in the booth next to Chloe. "The guy at this place always hits on me so can we pretend we're dating?" Ok, so maybe it wasn't the full truth but she had been hit on once at this restaurant. Plus this was the perfect opportunity for Chloe to get comfortable in a relationship with her.

"Oh of course!" Chloe said. "I've never fake dated before. How do I do it?"

"It's basically real dating but there's no meaning behind it," Beca replied with a shrug.

The rest of dinner went fairly successful with them fake dating and Beca seriously enjoyed having Chloe be really clingy and girlfriendy even if it was just fake. She just hoped that Chloe felt the same way she did because there wasn't much longer until Beca exploded and confessed all the feelings she had been trying to hide.


	9. Chapter 9

After dinner, Beca and Chloe headed out to go shopping since they had a few hours to kill before going to the club. Chloe didn't really like the mall that much, it was really crowded and crowds gave her terrible anxiety, and anxiety triggered a lot of the aspects of her schizophrenia. She was basically clung to Beca, holding her hand really tightly, and Beca knew something was up. "You ok, Chlo?"

Chloe nodded. "Yeah, it's just the crowds, it gives me anxiety."

Beca could see the fear in Chloe's eyes and hated herself for agreeing to go out. Her job was to protect Chloe, and even though she wasn't the one who came out with the idea of going out, she felt awful for agreeing to it, especially knowing how Chloe was around people she didn't know. "Hey, I'm right here," Beca said, wrapping her arm around Chloe's shoulder. "We can go home if you want."

"No, I'll be fine," Chloe replied, taking a deep breath. "I was the one who wanted to go out, so I'll push through it. I can't spend my entire life stuck inside because of my schizophrenia."

Beca smiled. "You'll be fine, just take deep breaths and remember I'm right here next to you."

"Thanks, Beca," Chloe smiled back. "We should hang out with Allie sometime too. She's so glad that I met you and to see that I'm doing better. That's all thanks to you, ya know."

"Aww Chlo that's so sweet," Beca replied. "I'm so glad I was able to help you, you're the nicest person I've ever met, and you've smiled through every challenge you've been through. I'm so glad that I met you too, Chlo!"

Chloe smiled. "You've done so much for me, thank you After the mall, they decided to go out to the club. Why they decided to take Beca's car instead of a cab, they didn't know, but Chloe was just hoping that one of them would stay sober enough to remember tonight.

Beca had already taken three shots and was on her second beer, and Chloe was still drinking her vodka and coke. She felt like the responsible one for once, which felt good. "Hey Becs, you want some water?" She asked, gently grabbing her hand.

"I'm good," Beca slurred. "You want something else? I'm going to get another shot."

"Uh Beca I think you should lay off the alcohol. Maybe get some water."

"I'm fine," Beca slurred again.

"Ok fine, just get me a beer," Chloe finally agreed. When Beca walked away, Chloe pulled out her phone and called her sister. "Hey Allie."

"Hey, where are you? It's really loud."

"Beca and I are at the club, can you come pick us up in like an hour?"

"Are you ok? Do you want me to come now? Did you take your meds?"

"We're fine Allie, relax. I just don't know how much more alcohol Beca can take and I don't feel sober enough to drive. I took my meds and I'm fine, can you just come in an hour?"

"Of course," Allie said gently. "How are you feeling."

"I'm fine, Al, I swear," Chloe sighed. Could anyone treat her normally?

"Ok, what club is it?"

"I don't know what it's called, but it's the one like five minutes away from Barden."

"Oh ok, I know where that is. Is Beca ok?"

"Yeah, I'll get her to drink some water soon," Chloe replied. "See you in a little bit."

Beca came back with a beer for Chloe and 3 more shots for herself. "Let's go dance!"

"Beca I think you should sit down for a little bit," Chloe said.

"I'm fine Chlo! Let's go dance!" Beca said, pulling Chloe up and leading her to the dance floor. "This is my favorite song!" She screamed. Drunk In Love by Beyonce was playing and Beca was clearly very excited.

Chloe smiled at the tiny brunette. "Yeah?"

"Yeah! It reminds me of you!" Beca said sweetly.

Chloe finally realized it. "Beca liked her back! But then again, maybe only drunk Beca liked her back. "That's nice," she replied distractedly.

Beca grabbed Chloe's hands and twirled her around before pulling her in for a kiss. Chloe stayed in for a second before pulling away. "Beca you're drunk, you're probably not going to remember any of this," she said sadly. "Why don't we get you some water honey?"

"Ok," Beca slurred, following Chloe to their table.

Chloe handed Beca her glass of water and helped her find the straw. "How ya feeling Becs?"

"My stomach hurts," Beca replied rubbing her eyes. "I feel like I'm gonna be sick."

"Ok sweetie we're gonna go outside and get you some fresh air," Chloe said, helping her stand up.

Beca nodded and followed Chloe outside. Chloe had been holding her her hand but grabbed hold of her waist the second Beca started stumbling. "It's ok Becs," she said softly. "Just sit down right here."

Beca sat down on the curb next to Chloe. "Why are we spinning?"

"We're not honey, it's just the alcohol," Chloe replied with a soft laugh. "Allie's gonna be here in a little bit to take us home because neither of us are in condition to drive."

"Oh," Beca replied. "Chloeeee my stomach hurts," she whined again before standing up and stumbling over to a nearby bush, emptying the contents of her stomach into it.

Chloe stood up and pulled her hair back. "It's ok honey, let it out," she said, rubbing her back. Beca finally stood up straight again and Chloe tied her hair up with the ponytail holder she had on her wrist. "Just in case you get sick again," she said.

"Thanks," Beca grumbled. "When is your sister getting here?"

"In a few minutes," Chloe replied. "How are you feeling now?"

"Better," Beca shrugged. "Everything still feels like it's spinning."

"I know," Chloe replied. "Oh here's Allie," she said, pulling Beca up and helping her walk to the car. She got Beca buckled into the back seat and climbed in the front. "Hey."

"Hey Chlo, how was it?" Allie asked.

"It was ok I guess. I was just really anxious all night," Chloe shrugged. "Is she asleep back there?"

"Yep," Allie said with a laugh. "How much did she drink?"

"A lot," Chloe said. "I lost count after awhile. I just hope she's feeling ok by tomorrow."

"She'll probably be hungover, but she should be fine," Allie said. "Here we are! Do you need help getting her inside?"

"I'm good, thanks so much Allie."

"No problem Chlo, text me tomorrow."

"I will." Chloe helped Beca out of the backseat and brought her inside. "Ok honey, we're gonna get you to bed."

Beca looked up at Chloe and pulled her in for a kiss. When she finally pulled away, she gave Chloe a soft smile. "I've been waiting to do that since the day we met."

Chloe stood, staring into space for a minute after Beca walked away. She knew Beca was drunk but she could see the sober Beca in that kiss too. Could that be how she really felt or was it just the alcohol speaking?


	10. Chapter 10

Beca woke up the next morning with a pounding headache and trudged into the kitchen for a cup of coffee. "Good morning sunshine!" Chloe said happily.

"Ugh how much did you let me drink last night, Chlo?" Beca asked.

"I don't know, I lost track after awhile," Chloe laughed. "Do you remember anything?"

"Nope," Beca replied. "Was I embarassing?"

"Not really," Chloe shrugged. "You threw up a few times and you fell asleep in the backseat on the way home."

"Anything else?"

"Well Drunk In Love was playing and you pulled me on the dance floor and said you liked it because it reminded you of me. Oh and then when we got home you kissed me and told me you were waiting to do that since we met." Chloe smiled softly. She was so anxious to hear Beca's response.

"Oh," Beca said quietly. She was shocked but at the same time she was happy that she finally admitted her feelings for Chloe. "Wow."

"Yeah, wow," Chloe said quietly. She didn't know what else to do to escape this awkward moment so she turned to the fridge and opened it. "Shit I'm out of coconut milk."

"We'll go to whole foods," Beca said. "Lemme just get dressed first. How are you already ready, it's like 6 in the morning." Beca sighed dramatically

"Beca it's 11:30," Chloe replied with a laugh. "Now go get ready, I want to make a smoothie."

Beca went to change and came back a few minutes later. "I'm ready Chlo."

"Ok," Chloe replied, grabbing her purse.

"Hey, let's go to a movie tonight," Beca said. "Better yet, lets go to a drive in."

"Ooh sounds fun!" Chloe said. "Now come on I want my coconut milk."

Beca followed Chloe to the car and tossed her the keys. "You're driving, my head is pounding."

"Ugh fine," Chloe took the keys and started the car. "We should get stuff to have at the movie tonight?"

"Like what?"

"That really good white cheddar cheese popcorn,-"

"Ew you like that stuff?" Beca asked. "It's disgusting."

"No it's not! It's delicious!" Chloe protested. "Anyway, maybe we could get some candy and wine coolers, definitely some wine coolers."

"Yeah, we need wine coolers, especially if I'm going to be dealing with the smell of that disgusting popcorn," Beca said with a laugh.

Chloe laughed as she parked the car and went into Whole Foods with Beca. "Chlo, did you take your meds today?"

"Yes, I took my meds," Chloe said rolling her eyes. "You don't need to worry about me Beca, I'm an adult and I know when to take my meds."

"I know, I'm sorry," Beca said sadly. "I just get worried."

"Becs, hey I'm sorry for snapping," Chloe said gently. "It's just, I want you to think of me as a best friend, not a patient."

"I know," Beca replied. "I just wouldn't be able to stand seeing you in the psychiatric ward again."

"I'm staying out of there. I'm gonna take my meds and get therapy if I need it. It's all gonna be fine, you know that," Chloe said with a laugh. "But thanks for caring, it means the world."

"Of course, Chlo," Beca replied.

They went into the store and picked out a bunch of stuff for the movie and they got Chloe's coconut milk too. After they got home, Chloe made her smoothie and Beca put on Gilmore Girls. "Chlo have you ever seen this show?"

"No," Chloe said. "What is it?"

"Gilmore Girls! Come watch!" Beca said excitedly. Chloe sat down on the couch next to Beca. "Ok so the show is about Lorelai and her daughter Rory and their life in the fictional town of Stars Hollow, Connecticut. I think this is season five, so Rory's boyfriend is Dean and you'll see him later and Lorelai's boyfriend is Luke and he owns the diner."

"Oh ok," Chloe replied. They watched the episode in silence and Chloe sat up straight at the end and laughed.

"What?" Beca asked with a smile.

"It was great, I just didn't get it because I didn't watch the first episode," Chloe replied. "And it's funny because you're so into it and I was trying to relate but I just couldn't."

Beca laughed. "We'll start watching from season one tomorrow. We gotta get going to the drive in."

"Ok, I already packed everything in the car," Chloe replied, following Beca outside. "Oh no it looks like it's gonna rain."

"Yeah, it does," Beca said sadly. "Eh oh well we can just sit in the car if it rains."

"Alright," Chloe replied.

When they got to the drive in, they set up chairs and a blanket and got the food out. "Oh shit I forgot wine glasses," Beca said.

"Well I guess we're drinking it out of plastic cups then," Chloe laughed.

Beca poured the wine and opened up the sandwiches. "What did you make?"

"There's egg salad, potato salad, and then turkey and cheese, and peanut butter."

"Wow quite the combination of sandwiches," Beca laughed. "You really went all out. I'll take potato salad."

Chloe took the turkey and cheese sandwich and sat down next to Beca. "This is nice."

"Yeah, it is," Beca smiled. Chloe looked so beautiful in the moonlight and she just wanted to kiss her and confess all her feelings. But how do you tell your best friend that you're in love with them? You don't, right?"

The movie started and after a half hour, it started pouring rain and then there was thunder and lightening. "Shit!" Beca screamed as she and Chloe packed everything up and climbed in the car. "I guess we can still watch it in the car," she said, laughing. "I'm soaked."

"Me too," Chloe replied with a laugh. Just then, a message appeared on the movie screen that the movie would be postponed until the storm ended, which would only be about 20 minutes. "How did I know this was going to happen?" Chloe asked sadly.

"Hey, we can wait it out," Beca said. "Let's just listen to some music." She put her phone on shuffle and the first song that came up was Kiss Me by Ed Sheeran. "Aww I love this song!" Beca said excitedly.

"Me too," Chloe replied with a soft smile.

They listened to the song for a minute before Beca turned to Chloe and gave her a soft smile. "Hey Chlo, I think I might love you a little bit," she whispered.

"I think I might love you a lot," Chloe replied with a soft laugh. She pulled Beca in for a kiss and smiled. "I definitely love you a lot."

"Me too," Beca replied. This was such a perfect night.

 **A/N: FINALLY! Am I right? So I used Shannon and Cammie's first date story for inspiration for this so creds to those beautiful ladies! I hope you guys liked this chapter!**


	11. Chapter 11

"Hey Chlo, my mom wants me to fly to Chicago to visit her," Beca said, sitting down on the couch next to her. They had been dating for a month and couldn't be happier.

"Oh!" Chloe said. "That's great babe."

"I want you to come with me!" Beca said excitedly. "I've been telling her all about you and she said she'd love to meet you! Please come!"

"Of course I'll come!" Chloe said. "When are we going?"

Beca laughed. "The only flight she could get us on was the Red Eye so it's at midnight."

"Oh ok," Chloe said. "How long are we gonna be there?"

"3 days," Beca said. "Are you sure you want to come? It it too soon to meet my mom?"

"Of course I want to come! You always tell me how much your mom means to you and how she's so supportive of you. I can tell she means a lot to you. And it means a lot to me that you want to introduce me to her."

Beca smiled. "You're sweet, baby. Do you want to go for lunch before we pack?"

"Of course! Let me just go fix my hair, it's a mess." Chloe laughed.

"It's beautiful, you're beautiful," Beca replied. "But go ahead, I'll be in the car."

Chloe smiled as she walked off to the bathroom and brushed her hair before throwing it in a ponytail. She had the sweetest girlfriend. She got in the car and gave Beca a kiss. "Where do you want to go for lunch?"

"Chipotle?" Beca suggested.

"Sure," Chloe replied. "Y'know, it really means the world that you want to introduce me to your mom."

"It's really no big deal," Beca shrugged.

"I know, but I'm a walking mess and I could literally have a panic attack any given second, and I'm basically out of my mind, so I'm just relieved that I'm not an embarrassment or anything." Chloe smiled softly.

"Aww Chlo, you're everything to me," Beca replied, holding her hand. "There is absolutely nothing in the world that could make me embarrassed by you. I understand, I've been there. My mom will understand too, trust me."

Chloe's smile widened. "I love you so much."

"I love you too," Beca replied as she parked the car.

* * *

Before they knew it, they were boarding their flight and Chloe was anxious as ever. "How long is this flight?" She asked anxiously.

"Like 2 hours," you'll be fine," Beca said, sitting down in her seat next to Chloe. "Luckily the seats are only 2 across."

"Yeah," Chloe replied, tapping her fingers on the arm rest.

"Babe, you're going to be fine," Beca said, holding her hand so she would calm down. "How about we listen to some music together and get some sleep, ok?"

"Ok," Chloe replied, pulling her earbuds out of her carry on along with her phone. "The 1975?"

"Yep," Beca said, taking an earbud and putting it in. The rested her head on Chloe shoulder. "I love you."

"I love you too," Chloe replied. "You tired babe?"

"A little," Beca yawned. "I told my mom not to worry about picking us up from the airport so we're gonna take an uber to the hotel."

"Ok," Chloe said. "Just get some sleep, baby."

"Ok," Beca said, closing her eyes and snuggling into Chloe.

* * *

The next day, Beca and Chloe took a cab to Beca's mom's apartment in Chicago and Beca rang the buzzer for them to be let up. "Mom, we're here!" She said into the speaker.

"Hi girls! Come on up!" Her mom replied.

Beca opened the door for Chloe and they walked inside. Her mom opened the door for them and gave Beca a big hug. "I missed you so much kiddo," she said happily. "You must be Chloe! I'm Sheri!"

"It's so nice to meet you!" Chloe said happily. "Beca's told me all about you and how important you are to her, so I'm so glad I could meet you."

"Aww honey that's so sweet. She told me a ton about you too," Sheri said. "Come on in. I have a pizza on the way and I made cookies."

"What kind of cookies?" Beca asked.

"I made oatmeal raisin and chocolate chip because I'm never sure what you're in the mood for," Sheri replied.

"Ooh can we have some now?" Beca asked excitedly.

"Not before dinner," Sheri said.

"But Mom," Beca protested. Chloe laughed at her girlfriend. "Oh shut up, you've never had her cookies," Beca grumbled.

Sheri rolled her eyes. "And she wonders why I still call her kiddo."

Chloe smiled. "I think it's cute, Bec."

Beca sighed. "She still thinks I'm like 6."

"I do not, you're just my little girl," Sheri protested. "So Chloe, you and Beca met through work? You're both therapists?"

"Oh, no," Chloe replied. "I was in the psych ward and Beca was my therapist."

"Oh that's right," Sheri replied. "Beca was telling me you guys have a lot in common with that. She was in there when she was 21, right Bec?"

"Yeah I was 21," Beca said. "I had anorexia and depression and my mom came to visit and she was like 'you need to go in, this is getting bad.'"

"I just didn't know what to do, I couldn't help her," Sheri said. "So I drove her to the hospital and I stayed in Atlanta for awhile, keeping an eye on her."

Beca smiled. "I'm just so glad I'm better, and having Chloe in my life is just amazing, life is good."

"Aww baby," Chloe said softly. "You're too sweet. But anyway, I had a really bad schizophrenic episode and I went through so many therapists and then Beca came in and she was so sweet and understanding. Honestly it was love at first sight for me," Chloe said wrapping her arm around Beca. "I doubt it was for Beca though, I was a mess the first time we met. I was wearing pajamas and I wasn't wearing makeup and I had been crying. I was just really out of it. I'm sure she didn't understand half the stuff I was saying."

Beca laughed. "It was love at first sight though. You were so nice and cute and so easy to talk to. I seriously couldn't have cared what you looked like. You were perfect from the start and you still are."

"Aww babe," Chloe said sweetly.

Sheri got up to answer the door and Beca turned and gave her a kiss. "Sorry she's so embarrassing."

"No, it's cute!" Chloe said happily. "My parents aren't like that. I'm like a disappointment to them or something. Your mom is so great. I love both of you so much."

"You're sweet babe," Beca said, giving her another kiss. "I can tell she loves you too."

Chloe smiled. "She looks just like you too. Same eyes, same smile for sure."

"She's the best," Beca said.

Sheri came back in the room and set the pizza down on the table. "Are you girls sightseeing tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I've seen it all before, but I'm gonna give my girl a tour around the city." Beca said. "We'll probably do all the 'landmarks' tomorrow and all the shopping the day after tomorrow."

"I want to go to a play," Chloe said. "I've been wanting to see Fun Home for awhile."

"You guys should do that too," Sheri said. "Go tomorrow night to cool off a bit after all the exploring."

"Yeah, that's a good idea," Beca said, finishing her slice of pizza. "Hey what time is it?"

"It's early, only 4," Sheri said. "Why?"

"I want to take Chloe to the aquarium since it's not open tomorrow," Beca said. "Could we meet you for lunch tomorrow?"

"Yeah of course," Sheri said. "I'll text you different places around here and we'll see what we're in the mood for."

"Ok, thanks mom, it was great to see you," Beca replied happily.

"You too, sweetie," Sheri said, giving her a hug. "Chloe it was so great to meet you."

"You too!" Chloe replied with a smile.

Sheri gave Beca another hug and she sighed dramatically. "Mom we have to go."

"Ok Beca, see you tomorrow," she said, shutting the door behind them. It made Sheri so happy to see Beca doing so well and so happy with Chloe. After all she had been through, she deserved to be in a happy relationship, and Chloe was pretty much the happiest person on earth. Life was going great for them!


	12. Chapter 12

Beca and Chloe were sitting in an uber when Chloe's breathing started getting faster and unsteady before she started crying. Beca immediately sat up, realizing something was wrong. "Chloe, babe, what's wrong?"

"The voices," she sobbed. "We're gonna die Beca, they want us to die."

The uber driver glanced into the mirror. "Is she ok?" He asked nervously.

"She has schizophrenia," Beca explained. "So she hears voices and has hallucinations sometimes and it's all very real and frightening to her."

"Do you need me to pull over?" He asked.

Beca glanced over at Chloe who was still breathing heavily with her knees to her chest. Her eyes were squeezed shut and she was mumbling incoherent things. "Yeah, if you can," she said anxiously. He pulled over and Beca got out of the car before going to Chloe's side and opening the door for her. "Chlo, babe, can you get out of the car and walk for me?"

Chloe nodded and slowly got out of the car, grasping onto Beca. Beca smiled thankfully at the uber driver. "Thanks so much. You can just leave if you want, it's gonna take awhile to calm her down," she said.

"Ok, no problem," he replied.

Beca led Chloe over to a bench and sat her down. "Tell me what they're saying, Chlo."

Chloe was looking anxiously around, still not saying anything to Beca.

Beca wrapped an arm around Chloe. "Baby, you need to look at me, tell me what they're saying."

Chloe finally glanced up at Beca with so much fear in her eyes. "They told me we were gonna die in that car."

Beca gave a hug and a kiss to Chloe. "It's ok, we're not in there anymore."

Chloe nodded, taking a deep breath. "Can we walk please?"

"Of course, babe," Beca replied. "Are you ready? Or do you need a minute?"

"I'm ready," Chloe whispered, standing up and grabbing Beca's hand. "I'm sorry."

"For what babe?" Beca asked softly.

"For not being able to do anything normal," Chloe shrugged. "For being a complete embarrassment all the time."

"Nothing to apologize for, babe," Beca said with a smile. "I'm not embarrassed by you. You're so strong and brave and I'm so proud of you. You can't help that you have episodes and attacks."

"How are you even still with me?" Chloe asked. "You're so beautiful and smart and you have your life together and I'm a mess."

"You're not a mess, Chlo," Beca said. "And even if you were, you'd be my mess. I love you, don't ever think I don't."

"I love you too," Chloe replied. "Where are we headed?"

"Millennium park so we can see the bean and then we'll walk across the bridge and go to Maggie Daley park and there's a really nice playground there."

"Why are we going to a playground again?" Chloe asked with a laugh.

"Because it's apparently really cool and I wanna see it."

Chloe laughed as they crossed the street into the park. "Wait can we go inside that thing?" She asked, pointing to the bean.

"The bean? Oh yeah!" Beca said. "Come on!" She grabbed Chloe's hand and they ran until they were walking through the bean.

"Oh my god Beca this is so cool!" Chloe said excitedly.

Beca laughed. "Let's go to the other park, we'll have to come back to get to the mall tomorrow."

"Ok," Chloe said, taking Beca's hand again. They walked across the bridge and Chloe looked around at everything there. "I love it here."

"Me too," Beca said. "Do you remember when we met and I said that I was attached to Atlanta?"

"Yeah," Chloe said.

"I realized I'm not," Beca said. "I'm attached to you. You're home now."

"Aww Beca," Chloe said softly, "you're so sweet."

"It's true," Beca said.

"Oh my god, this park!" Chloe said as it finally emerged from behind the trees. "It's so cool!"

"Yeah!" Beca said. "It's so great for kids."

"Hey Beca?" Chloe asked. "Do you think we could have kids one day?"

"I think we _should_ have kids one day," Beca said. "And then we could take them here."

"Yeah, but I mean we'd have to settle down and get married first, and move out of the apartment and get a house," Chloe said.

"Yeah," Beca said. "Yeah of course." She paused for a second and looked back up at Chloe. "How would you feel about moving here?"

"It'd be great!" Chloe said. "Although I want to finish law school at some point."

"There's great law programs around here!" Beca said.

"Then I'm in!" Chloe said happily.

"Great! We'll start looking for places when we get home!" Beca said excitedly. She suddenly glanced up. "Wait...this is gonna be so hard for you. Your family's in Georgia, I don't want to take you away from them."

"And we're gonna be starting a family here," Chloe said. "And me and Allie will stay in touch. Trust me, I want to do this."

"I know change is hard for you Chlo, I don't want to put too much stress on you and have it trigger an episode."

"Beca I'm gonna be fine," Chloe said. "You're home, you're family."

Beca smiled softly at those words. "I just don't want to do anything that will make your schizophrenia flare up. I know change can sometimes trigger it."

"Stop going all psychiatric on me," Chloe said with a laugh. "I'll be fine. The entire world could change in the blink of an eye but as long as you're there, I'm gonna be fine, better than fine."

Beca smiled. "You're amazing Chlo."

"You make me amazing," Chloe laughed. "I can totally see our kids playing at this park one day."

"Do you want to adopt or get a sperm donor?" Beca asked. "I mean I know we're not making any decisions until we've settled down but still."

"I want to get a donor, but I doubt I'd be able to carry a baby because of all the meds," Chloe said sadly.

"Hey, it's ok," Beca said. "We'll try our best to do whatever you want."

Chloe smiled. "I can't wait for our future."

"Me either," Beca replied happily. She knew they were talking about things a little too far in the future but keeping Chloe's hopes up was important to her, especially after all she'd been though. Maybe things were moving a little too fast, but it was for the best.


	13. Chapter 13

Chloe and Beca had decided to go out shopping and to a nice dinner to spend their last day in Chicago, and they were currently waiting in an extremely long line. That's what they get for shopping right before Christmas.

Beca suddenly glanced up from her phone. "I'll be right back, I have to run to the bathroom," she lied. She had found a jewelry place in the mall to buy an engagement ring for Chloe.

"Babe can you wait a few minutes?" Chloe asked. She got really anxious when she was left by herself for too long.

"It'll only be like 5 minutes," Beca said. "I really have to go."

"Fine," Chloe sighed.

Beca kissed her on the cheek before walking away. Once she was out of sight, she left the store and ran across the mall to the jewelry store. She walked in an a saleswoman immediately came up to her. "Hi, what are you looking for today?"

"I actually have something picked out," Beca said. "I just need to buy it."

"Oh ok, who are you proposing to?" The woman asked.

Beca smiled. "My girlfriend. We started dating a month ago, but I just know we're meant to be together forever."

"Aw that's sweet," the woman said. "Which ring do you want?"

"This one," Beca said, pointing to a white gold ring encrusted in diamonds with a big diamond in the middle.

"Aw it's so pretty!" The woman replied. "When do you plan on proposing?"

"Tonight when we go out to dinner at the walnut room," Beca said.

"Aww that's so sweet!" The woman replied. "It'll be $4567."

Beca handed the woman her debit card and the woman handed her a box with the ring inside. "Good luck."

"Thank you," Beca replied with a smile. She put the box in her purse and ran back to the store. "Hey, sorry it took so long, I had to run across the mall because there was a long line in the one close by."

"It's ok," Chloe laughed, pulling her in for a hug. "You have the most beautiful smile."

"Aww babe," Beca said sweetly. "I love you a lot."

"I love you a lot too," Chloe laughed.

After they payed for their clothes, they walked around a bit more and decided to go to the Water Tower Place for more shopping. "Let's take the train."

"Oh ok," Chloe said, following Beca up the stairs to the train. "You know what would be really cute and romantic?" She asked sweetly, wrapping her arm around the smaller girl.

"What?" Beca asked with a soft smile. She loved the romantic side of Chloe.

"If we went in one of those horse drawn carriage rides tonight and looked at all the city lights." Chloe smiled. Beca had probably already thought of doing that.

"I actually thought about doing that!" Beca said excitedly. She secretly had that planned out since before they left, and the carriage was going to pick them up outside after their dinner and the proposal. "We'll definitely have to do it."

"Yay!" Chloe said. They got on the train and Chloe sat down on a seat next to Beca. "You're the best girlfriend anyone could ask for."

"So are you," Beca replied sweetly.

A few stops later, they were at Water Tower Place, and Beca immediately led Chloe to the American Girl Doll store. "What are we doing here?" Chloe asked with a laugh.

"We're buying our future daughter an American Girl Doll," Beca said with a shrug,

"Seriously?" Chloe asked in amusement. "Beca you're so cute oh my god."

Beca was mesmerized by all the doll stuff. This store was basically her childhood and she was glad to share if with Chloe. "Which one do you think she'd like?"

"Well I don't know, we don't have a daughter yet," Chloe laughed. "Ooh get the blonde one!" Chloe said.

"Sounds good," Beca laughed. "We gotta pick out an outfit and a name."

"Emily," Chloe said promptly,

"Yes!" Beca said. "I love it. And let's get the sparkly pink dress and shoes."

"Perfect!" Chloe replied happily.

They went up to the counter and the cashier smiled. "You're the only people I've seen in here without kids today," he laughed.

Beca smiled, wrapping her arm around Chloe's waist. "We're shopping for our future daughter."

"Aww that's sweet," he said. "Have a nice day!"

"You too!" Chloe replied.

After they left, they went to a few more stores before realizing they'd be late to their dinner reservation. "C'mom babe, we gotta get to dinner!"

"You still haven't told me where we're going!" Chloe smiled.

"It's a surprise," Beca replied with a smirk.

"Oh I see how it is," Chloe laughed sarcastically.

"You'll love every minute of it, I promise!" Beca said with a laugh.

* * *

Beca and Chloe were currently seated at their table right in front of the big Christmas tree in the Walnut Room. It was Beca's favorite restaurant in Chicago and it was magical around Christmas time. They had fairy princesses walking around granting people wishes and it was just so beautiful, and she couldn't wait to make Chloe's night as amazing as possible. "Babe this place is amazing!" Chloe said. "Let's take some pictures by the tree!"

Chloe stood up, pulling Beca with her and handed her phone to a lady sitting at the table next to them. "Would you mind taking a few photos of us!"

"Sure!" The lady stood up. "Do you want to do different poses?"

"Yeah," Chloe said. She stood next to Beca, wrapping her arm around her. In the next pose, Beca had her arms wrapped around Chloe's waist and Chloe was cupping Beca's face, kissing her. "That felt so unnatural," she said, bursting into laughter, causing Beca to laugh. The final picture was of them laughing hysterically.

The woman handed Chloe's phone back to her and smiled. "You guys are so cute!"

"Aww thanks!" Chloe said sweetly.

At the end of the meal, Beca glanced down at ring box in her lap, under the table cloth. "Chlo?"

"Yeah?" Chloe asked, looking up from her chocolate cake.

"This has been the best month of my life," she started. "You're the most amazing girlfriend in the entire world, and I'm so proud to call you mine. Every day you face these inner battles that sometimes even I can't help you, but you get through them, and you're so strong and beautiful and I knew the second I met you that we're soulmates."

Chloe teared up at hearing those words. She had a feeling of what was coming and she was so happy.

"The minute you mentioned kids, I knew you were just as committed to us as I am, and although we've only been together for a month, you're the love of my life. You're everything to me too, so that's why I'm doing this so early in our relationship, but will you marry me?" Beca got down on one knee as she said the words, eyes full of tears.

Chloe covered her mouth with her hands as she let the tears spill from her eyes, nodding as she did so. "Yes!" She said with a huge smile as soon as she got over the shock enough to speak.

Beca slipped the ring onto the blonde's finger and stood up, giving her a hug and a kiss. "I love you so much Chloe Anne."

"I love you too Rebecca Jade," Chloe replied softly.

They both looked up at the same time and realized the entire room was erupting in applause in congratulations to them. Chloe sat back down, wiping her tears. "You make me feel like the most special girl in the world."

"That's because you are the most special girl in the world," Beca said sweetly. "Now come on! We have to catch that carriage ride!"

Chloe held Beca's hand, following her out of the restaurant. "When we get back to Atlanta, I'm picking out a ring for you."

"Aww babe, that's so sweet," Beca said.

The carriage driver opened the door for them and Beca helped Chloe in. "Did I make it perfect for you, baby?" Beca asked as their ride back to the hotel started.

"More than perfect," Chloe said, wrapping her arm around the brunette. This truly was a perfect night for both of them.

 **A/N: this chapter was so great to write! I live in Chicago and I saw a proposal happen in the walnut room around Christmas, so that was kinda my inspiration I guess! Anyway, I hope you guys liked this chapter!**


	14. Chapter 14

"Hey babe, we should go pick out your engagement ring and go ice skating today," Chloe said. They had been back in Atlanta for a week and Beca finally had a day off from work.

"I thought you were gonna pick it out for me," Beca said sweetly. She wrapped her arms around Chloe's waist as the blonde finished cooking breakfast.

"I will, but don't you want to be there?" Chloe asked. "And plus I really want to go ice skating!"

"Ok," Beca said. "Aren't we meeting Allie for dinner too?"

"Yeah," Chloe said. "We'll have time, trust me."

"Ok." Beca got 2 plates out of the cabinet and helped Chloe finish breakfast.

* * *

"Chloe come on!" Beca whined. "I'm not supposed to see which one you pick for me."

Chloe had asked Beca to narrow it down to 3 different rings because she loved them all so much, and Beca didn't want to know what she picked. "Close your eyes then, and I'll pick one," she laughed.

"Fine," Beca mumbled, turning around and closing her eyes.

"I'll take this one," Chloe said, pointing to a ring in the box that was gold and had a huge diamond in the middle."

The worker quickly put it in a box. "You wanted to surprise her?" She asked with a smile.

"Yeah, well she proposed to me so I said I should get her a ring and we both wanted hers to be a surprise," Chloe laughed. "Babe you can open your eyes now."

Beca laughed and opened her eyes, giving the taller girl a kiss. "Can I see it now?"

"Later," Chloe laughed.

"Fine," Beca reluctantly agreed.

Chloe handed the worker her debit card and she scanned it. "Have a nice day!" She said as she handed it back.

"Thank you!" Chloe replied.

When they got outside, Chloe opened the box for Beca and she smiled. "Do you like it?"

Beca's eyes lit up. "I love it babe!"

"Aww yay!" Chloe said, slipping the ring on her finger. "Come on, let's go ice skating!"

She and Beca drove to the ice arena and Beca followed Chloe inside. "Ice skating is no fun here," she whined. "It's so much better outdoors."

"Well you can't exactly go ice skating in 50° weather," Chloe scoffed. "Come on it'll be fun!"

They paid for their skates and sat down on a bench to lace them up. "Do you know how to skate babe?" Chloe asked, standing up.

"Not really. I've done it before but I've kind of sucked," Beca said. "How about you?"

"Yeah, I did figure skating in high school," Chloe replied. "I'm not that great but it's fun," she shrugged.

Beca smiled and stood up, almost losing her balance already. "Chlo you're gonna have to hold on to me."

Chloe giggled. "You look so cute! I gotta take a picture!"

"Nooo!" Beca whined.

"You look beautiful," Chloe said adoringly. "Now smile!"

Beca smiled but somehow lost her balance and the picture turned out hilarious. "This is going on our Christmas card!" Chloe said excitedly.

Beca saw it and smiled. "I can practically hear my mom laughing at this."

"Me too," Chloe laughed, putting her phone in her sweatshirt pocket. "Come on!"

Beca followed her onto the ice and held her hand. "This is so much harder than I remember."

"You'll be fine," Chloe said, wrapping her arm around the smaller girl and helping her skate to the wall. "Just hold onto the wall babe."

Beca held onto the wall for dear life and after a few minutes, she felt confident enough to let go. "I think I got it Chlo!" She said excitedly. She let go of the wall and skated out a little bit.

"You're doing great!" Chloe said happily.

Within a split second, Beca lost her balance and fell, landing on her ankle wrong. "Ow, Chloe, I think I did something to my ankle," she said nervously, trying to move her foot.

"Can you move it babe?" Chloe asked.

"No," she replied, using her good foot to stand up and lean against the wall. "It hurts really bad," she said, her eyes filling with tears.

"It's ok baby, we'll get you to the doctor," Chloe said. She helped Beca off of the ice and sat down with her on the bench. "Did you twist it?"

"I heard a crack," Beca said anxiously. "It hurts really bad Chloe."

Chloe gently unlaced the skate and took it off with Beca wincing in pain. "Yeah babe, I think it's broken. It's already bruised and it's really swollen. We're gonna get you to the ER."

Beca sighed, trying her best to stand up. "I can't stand on it," she cried. "It's like shooting pain up my leg."

"Do you need me to carry you?" Chloe asked, kissing her on the forehead. Beca nodded and Chloe lifted her up on her back. "I'm so sorry baby," she said sadly. "I never would've thought you'd get hurt."

"It wasn't your fault," Beca said.

Chloe helped her into the car and drove to the hospital. They went inside and Chloe sat Beca down on a chair in the waiting room. "Hi, um my fiancée hurt her ankle ice skating and we think it's broken," she said as she walked up to the desk.

"Ok, we can take her back right now," the nurse said, wheeling a wheelchair out from behind the desk.

Chloe walked over to Beca and helped her into the wheelchair. "You're gonna be ok, baby."

The nurse smiled sympathetically. "We're gonna take her back to get an x-Ray and then we'll her her settled in a room before you can be with her."

"Ok," Chloe sighed, sitting down in a chair. A few minutes later a nurse came to get her. "Rebecca Mitchell?"

Chloe stood up and gave the nurse an and anxious glance. "How is she?"

"2 different bones are broken, her ankle and a bone in her foot. They're both clean breaks and we're going to have to set the bone in her ankle considering it popped out of place. We're gonna numb it up and give her just a little bit of anesthesia because it's really painful."

"Ok," Chloe sighed. "How long will it take for her to recover?"

"About 8 weeks. She'll have 2 casts over the duration of the time because we're gonna do another x-Ray halfway through to see how it's healing."

"Alright," Chloe sighed. She walked in the room and Beca's leg was propped up on a few pillows. "Hey baby," she said sadly. "How are you feeling?"

"It hurts," Beca sighed.

"They're going to give you some anesthesia so they can set it, so I'm gonna tell Allie we can't do dinner tonight."

"I'll be fine," Beca said.

"You're gonna be in a lot of pain, and the anesthesia will make you feel crappy too, babe. It's for the best. We can do it tomorrow if you're feeling better."

The nurse smiled. "Chloe, can you step out of the room for a few minutes while we set it."

"Yeah," Chloe replied. She gave Beca a kiss on the forehead. "You're gonna be fine babe, I love you."

"I love you too," Beca said.

Chloe went out in the hallway and dialed Allie's number. "Hey Allie, so listen, we're gonna have to take a rain check on dinner tonight."

"Aww why?" Allie asked.

"Beca broke her foot and her ankle. She said she's fine but they're putting her under anesthesia to set the bone in her ankle so she's gonna be really out of it." Chloe sighed.

"Do you want me to come to the hospital? Are you with her?" Allie knew it was bad for Chloe to be left alone in case she has an episode.

"I'm fine, I'm only away from her for a minute while they set the bone," Chloe said. "Maybe we can try for tomorrow depending on how she's feeling."

"Ok, well let me know how she's feeling," Allie said sadly. "Tell her I hope she feels better."

"Thanks Al, I'll see you later," Chloe said. After she hung up, the nurse came back out.

"We were able to set it so she won't need surgery, and we're gonna wait for about an hour to put a cast on just so she can be more aware when it happens. You can see her, but she'll be kind of out of it for awhile while the anesthesia wears off."

"Ok," Chloe replied. "Thanks."

An hour later, Beca was awake and in a lot more pain than anticipated. "Baby it hurts," she sobbed.

"I know," Chloe said sadly. "It's gonna feel better soon. When we get home you can lay down in bed and we'll watch some tv and I can make you something for dinner. What are you in the mood for?"

"Soup," Beca said. "Can we stop at Panera though?"

"Of course," Chloe said.

The doctor came in and gave Beca a sympathetic smile. "Are you ready for your cast?"

"Yeah," Beca grumbled. "Can it be black?"

"Yeah," the doctor replied. She wrapped the cast and handed a silver sharpie to Chloe. "Here's a souvenir," she said with a laugh.

"Yeah sure," Beca laughed bitterly. "When can I get out of here?"

"Right now. We just need your friend to help me get you into that wheelchair and we'll give you your crutches and you'll be on your way."

"Oh Chloe's my fiancée," Beca replied, wrapping her arm around the blonde.

"Aww congratulations," the nurse said, wheeling the chair over.

Chloe helped Beca into the chair and propped her foot up on the footrest. "Are you comfortable?"

"Yeah," Beca sighed.

"Good." Once they got to the car, Chloe opened the door of the backseat. "Just prop your foot up back here."

"Ok," Beca said, climbing in and putting her foot up. "Sorry I ruined today."

"Aww baby it wasn't your fault," Chloe said sympathetically. "We're gonna pick up some dinner and then we can lay in bed and watch movies."

"Sounds perfect," Beca replied happily.

When they got home and dinner was eaten. Chloe helped Beca into bed and put a few pillows under her foot. "Does it feel ok?"

"Yeah," Beca replied. "Thanks."

"No problem, babe," Chloe replied, laying down next to Beca.

"How are the voices?" Beca asked quietly. Every once and awhile, she'd check up to see how Chloe was doing, especially if they hadn't spent a lot of time together.

"Quiet today," Chloe shrugged. "I barely noticed, I was focused on you."

"That's good!" Beca said. "I'm glad. Do they kinda settle down at night?"

"Yeah, especially when I'm with you because I know I'm safe, nothing could change that."

"Aww babe, that's so sweet," Beca said softly. "I'm so happy you're doing better."

"Me too," Chloe said, snuggling into Beca. "I'm gonna try to get some sleep. Wake me up if you need anything."

"I will," Beca replied, stroking her hair. "Goodnight Chlo. I love you so much."

"I love you too."


	15. Chapter 15

Beca woke up the next morning feeling worse than she had the night before. She had shooting pain up her entire leg and felt like she couldn't even move it. "Chloe, can you get me some pain meds?" She asked, sitting

up in bed and wincing. "The pain is awful this morning."

"Yeah," Chloe rolled out of bed and went into their bathroom to find some pain medication for Beca. "Do you still want to go to lunch today? Allie had to move it to lunch because she has a class tonight."

"I should be fine later," Beca said. Chloe came out of the bathroom and handed her the pills and a cup of water. "Thanks," Beca said after she took them.

Chloe smiled and gave the brunette a kiss. "You'll be ok. Do you want me to make some breakfast?"

"Sure," Beca said. She picked up her crutches and stood up, balancing on them. "When am I gonna get used to the crutches?"

"You will," Chloe replied, walking next to Beca with her hand on the small of the brunette's back. "Now what do you need? I can get you some ice, although I doubt you'd be able to feel it through the cast, and I can get you a cup of coffee or maybe some juice?"

"Just coffee is alright," Beca said, taking a breath after sitting down on the couch. The crutches were exhausting her already.

"Sounds good." Chloe took Beca's crutches and put them off to the side. Then, she gently lifted Beca's leg onto the coffee table and put a pillow under it. "Is that ok?"

"Perfect," Beca said sweetly.

Chloe smiled and went to the kitchen to make some coffee and get started on breakfast. "Babe do you have work today?" She called from the kitchen.

"I'm calling in sick," Beca replied. "I won't be able to get anything done with all the pain," she sighed.

"Ok," Chloe replied. She brought the coffee to Beca and sat down next to her, rubbing her leg. "Have the meds kicked in yet?"

"A little. Can you get my computer? I want to work on a playlist," Beca asked.

"Yeah." Chloe got up and brought Beca's laptop back to her. "What kind of playlist?"

"I was thinking of working on one with songs for our wedding reception," Beca said. "If you get some free time, could you write me a list of your favorites so I can listen to them?"

"Yeah of course. I want When I Look Into Your Eyes by Firehouse to be the first song we dance to," Chloe said.

"Me too!" Beca said. "Definitely that one."

Chloe smiled and gave her another kiss. "Sounds perfect! Alright, I'm gonna go make some scrambled eggs with bacon and some pancakes. Does that sound good?"

"Yep!" Beca said.

A little while later, Chloe came into the living room to help Beca up. "I just realized we're gonna have to figure out how to get you showered and stuff."

"I thought maybe we use a shower chair?" Beca said. "It's not ideal but I think it's the only thing that will work."

"Yeah I think so," Chloe said. "I can run out and get you one."

"I'll come," Beca said. "I need to get out of the house anyway."

"Ok," Chloe replied. "I'm trying to think if you'll need help with anything else."

"I think I'll be ok," Beca said. "I just have to get used to the crutches."

"Yeah," Chloe replied. "It'll put some wedding preparations on hold but that's alright."

"Oh shit, I didn't even think of that," Beca said sadly.

"We haven't even picked a date yet, it's ok," Chloe said reassuringly. "We should wait until you're better though."

"Definitely," Beca said. "How about in July?"

"Yeah!" Chloe said. "That would be amazing!"

"Sounds perfect!" Beca said happily.

They finished their breakfast and Chloe helped Beca get dressed since she couldn't stand on her leg. "There ya go!" She said, rolling up the leg on Beca's yoga pants.

"Thanks," Beca mumbled, chewing on her bottom lip.

"What's wrong?" Chloe asked sympathetically, sitting down on the edge of the bed next to Beca.

"Nothing, I just hate not being able to do stuff for myself," Beca sighed.

"It's ok, you'll figure things out for yourself soon," Chloe said, giving the brunette a quick kiss. "You ready to go?"

"Yep," Beca said. She stood up and grabbed her crutches, following Chloe out of the apartment. "I miss holding hands with you."

"Me too," Chloe said sadly. "What's important is that you feel better though and to do that, you're not gonna be able to walk on that leg for awhile."

Beca smiled sweetly at her, getting into the car. "You're so sweet."

"You're sweeter," Chloe said quietly. She suddenly looked up and looked around in terror.

"Chloe?" Beca asked, rubbing the blonde's arm. "Look at me, Chlo. You're having an episode honey, you need to take a deep breath."

Chloe turned towards Beca and took a deep breath. "Talk to me. Say anything, I just need them to go away," she said anxiously, grabbing Beca's hands. "Please Beca, make them go away."

"You're ok," Beca said, pulling the girl in for a hug. "Everything is gonna be ok. It'll be ok in a few minutes and it'll be ok in years from now too. Think about our kids and how they're gonna grow up with the coolest moms ever. They're gonna look up to you-"

"Thank you. They're gone now," Chloe said in relief, giving Beca a hug. "That was awful."

"You're ok," Beca said, wrapping her arm around Chloe and giving her a kiss. "Are you ok now? Do you still want to go?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Chloe said, starting the car and putting on the radio. "Beca when is it gonna stop?"

"As soon as they find a cure," Beca said sadly. "I hate seeing you have an episode. Seeing you so terrified kills me."

"I know," Chloe sighed. "The voices are horrible, I don't even want to talk about it this time."

"You don't have to," Beca replied. "What I was saying though is that our kids are gonna look up to you so much as such a strong and amazing mom who deals with so much she doesn't deserve and still is the best mom ever."

"Aww babe you're sweet," Chloe said, giving her a kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

Beca and Chloe were currently waiting in the lobby of the restaurant for Allie to show up. When she finally came, she pulled both of them in for a hug. "I'm sorry I'm late! Logan and I were watching a movie and we lost track of time."

"No big deal," Chloe shrugged. "What movie?"

"The Breakfast Club."

"Oh my god I hate that movie," Beca said with a laugh. They sat down in the booth and Chloe wrapped her arm around Beca.

"She's not much of a movie girl," Chloe said with a laugh.

"Me too," Allie replied. "Beca how are you feeling?"

"I'm alright," Beca shrugged. "A little exhausted but I'm glad we could do this today."

"Aww I'm glad! I had to see you guys to celebrate the engagement!" Allie replied. "Let me see the rings!" Chloe and Beca showed her the rings and she smiled. "I'm so happy for you guys! This is so exciting!"

"Thanks, Al," Chloe said sweetly. "She's the love of my life, I'm so glad everyone's half for us."

"Me too," Beca said, giving the blonde a kiss.

After a nice, long meal, the girls bid their farewells and Beca and Chloe went back home, falling asleep watching Friends reruns. It had been a long and exhausting day for Beca but she was just glad Chloe was there to help her.


	16. Chapter 16

"Hey babe, I thought we could go to dinner at my parents' house if you're up to it?" Chloe asked, walking into the living room. Beca has had her cast on for about 3 weeks now and although she was feeling much better, the cast was still uncomfortable and she wasn't up to doing much more than she had to.

"Yeah, sure," Beca said. "Wait, do they even know about me?"

"Yeah, they know who you are," Chloe replied. "They just think you're my roommate and former therapist, and they're really glad I'm here with you because they know I'm safe."

"Aww that's sweet," Beca said softly before sitting down on the floor to stretch her leg. "So we're just gonna spring it on them?"

"Yeah, Jenny's Wedding style," Chloe said with a laugh, sitting down on the floor next to Beca and pulling the smaller girl onto her lap. "Anyway, how's your leg feeling?"

"Tight," Beca sighed. "It hurts so bad trying to stretch it."

"Aww I'm sorry," Chloe said sympathetically. "It's just because the cast is pretty heavy. You're getting the new one in a week so you'll probably start physical therapy in 5 weeks."

"Ugh that's so long," Beca sighed. "Help me up onto the couch?" She asked hopefully, trying her best to pull herself up.

Chloe smiled sympathetically and lifted Beca onto the couch. "So we have to leave around 4:30 and we'll be there by 6ish."

"Damn that's far," Beca said with a laugh. "Where do they live?"

"Dalton," Chloe shrugged. "It's not too bad, especially when my fiancé makes amazing playlists."

"Who says I'm gonna play one of my playlists?" Beca asked with a smirk.

"Oh come on you always-"

"I'm kidding babe," Beca said with a laugh, giving the blonde a kiss. I'm gonna go shower. You'll be ok?"

"Yeah, of course," Chloe said. "Are you gonna be ok?"

"Yeah I'm good," Beca said.

She came back a few minutes later and Chloe had made her a cup of coffee and was making French toast. "Breakfast for lunch?" She asked with a smirk.

"Always," Chloe said with a laugh. "Just go sit on the couch, I'll get it ready for you."

"I'm sure I can help with something," she said, slowly making her way into the kitchen. She attempted to get a plate from the cabinet and dropped one of her crutches, quickly grabbing onto the counter. "Shit," she said under her breath.

Chloe picked up the crutch and handed it to her. "It's ok, babe, just relax, alright?"

"Alright," Beca sighed. "Can you carry my coffee in there for me?" She asked quietly.

"Of course," Chloe said sympathetically, carrying Beca's coffee into the living room with her and helping her put her foot up under a pillow. "There you go, baby," she said, giving the brunette a soft smile.

"Don't look at me like that," Beca sighed.

"Like what?"

"Like you feel bad for me."

"I do though," Chloe said. "You're struggling and it makes me sad."

"You struggle with things every day though," Beca replied sadly. "And I try my best to treat you the same as I normally would, so please don't act like you feel bad for me. I don't need sympathy. I appreciate it and I love you, but I just don't want to be a burden."

"I get it," Chloe replied. "Sorry if I made you feel like that."

"It's ok baby, you didn't realize," Beca said sweetly. "I love you."

"I love you too," Chloe replied with a laugh. "I'm gonna go finish the French toast."

* * *

"I'm nervous. What if they don't like me?" Beca asked anxiously as they pulled into the driveway. "Have they ever met a girlfriend of yours before? This is horrible."

"They're not super comfortable with my sexuality but I'm sure it'll be fine," Chloe shrugged. "Do you need help out of the car?"

"Can we just stay in the car?" Beca asked with a sigh.

"No, silly," Chloe said with a laugh, opening the passenger door for Beca to help her out. She handed the brunette her crutches and they slowly made their way up the front steps. Chloe knocked on the door and her parents answered a second later.

"Chloe!" Her mom said happily, opening the door and giving the blonde a hug. "Who's this?"

"This is Beca!" Chloe said, stepping out of the way so she could help Beca inside.

"Hi honey, it's nice to meet you!" Her mom replied. "I'm Cindy and this is my husband John."

"It's nice to meet you too," Beca said with a smile.

Chloe smiled. "We're gonna go get settled in the living room, alright?"

"Ok Chlo, let me know if you need anything," Cindy replied.

They went into the living room and sat down on the couch. Chloe helped Beca put her foot up on the coffee table and sat back down next to her. "When are we gonna tell them?" Beca asked.

"In a little bit," Chloe shrugged. "I'm kinda trying to figure out how."

Chloe's parents came back a minute later with glasses of water for them. "So how have you been, Chloe?" John asked.

"Great!" Chloe replied with a huge smile. "Beca's been amazing and she's been keeping me stable ever since I get out of the hospital."

"That's so great honey!" Cindy said. "Beca, what did you do to your leg?"

"Oh I fractured 2 different bones in my foot and ankle," she shrugged. "Me and Chloe were ice skating and I'm not very good," she said with a laugh.

"Aw I'm sorry honey. How long are you in the cast?"

"Another month," Beca replied. "It hasn't been too bad, Chloe's been taking care of me and helping me out a lot."

"That's good," Cindy replied.

Suddenly the conversation turned awkward and there were a brief few seconds where the silence was eating Chloe alive, so she decided to speak up. "Mom, Dad, there's something I have to tell you guys. Well really it's something me and Beca have to tell you guys. Anyways, we're engaged."

"That's great girls!" Cindy said happily. "When?"

"A month ago," Beca replied. "I proposed when we were in Chicago. We've only been together for about 2 months but I know I want to spend the rest of my life with her."

"That's sweet girls! I'm so happy for you both!" Cindy said, giving the 2 girls a hug.

Meanwhile, John was sitting there not saying anything, and Chloe was the only one who seemed to notice, but she didn't care. All she cared about was that she was marrying the love of her life and that her mother would be supporting her. Things were looking great for them!


	17. Chapter 17

"Ugh I'm so bored," Beca whined as she slowly made her way into the living room and collapsed on the couch next to Chloe. "Can we go do something?"

"Like what?" Chloe asked, pulling the smaller girl onto her lap.

"Let's video chat my mom," she said, sitting up and pulling her laptop off of the coffee table. "She misses you."

"Aww she does?" Choose asked sweetly, wrapping her arm around Beca. "I miss her too."

"Yeah," Beca said with a laugh. "She's sweet."

"You're just like her," Chloe shrugged. "I'm gonna go get someting to drink. You want anything?"

"Yeah, can you grab me an iced tea?" Beca had become more comfortable with letting Chloe help her with things she couldn't do as easily because of her injury.

"Yeah." Chloe came back with the iced tea a minute later and sat down next to her. "2 more weeks and you get the cast off! Are you excited?"

"I'd say more nervous," Beca said with an anxious laugh. "What if my foot doesn't work the same or something?"

"You'll be fine," Chloe replied. "Have you ever broken a bone before this?"

"Nope, have you?"

"Yeah I broke my leg when I was 8 and I tore my acl when I was 17. Trust me, everything goes back to normal after some physical therapy. You'll be fine."

"How did you tear your ACL?"

"Figure skating accident," Chloe shrugged. "The story of how I broke my leg is so much worse though."

"How?" Beca asked, suddenly intrigued.

"My entire family went bowling and my cousin who was like 10 at the time thought he could bowl with a 15 pound ball and it slipped out of his hands and fell onto my leg. It completely shattered the bone."

"Ew ew ew ew ew," Beca cringed, burying her face into her hands. "Were you sitting on the floor?"

"Yep, I was tying my bowling shoes," Chloe laughed. "I still have either 2 or 3 pins in it, I don't remember. You wanna see the scar?"

Beca nodded and Chloe rolled up her yoga pants. "Oh, it's not that bad."

"It's faded a lot over the years," Chloe shrugged.

"No more injury talk, I want to call my mom," Beca said with a laugh.

Her mom answered the video chat call a few minutes later and smiled. "Hi girls! What's up?"

"Not much," Beca replied. "Chloe was just telling me about her horrible broken leg when she was 8."

"Oh god Chloe what did you do?" Sheri asked hesitantly.

"My cousin dropped a 15 pound bowling ball on my leg and the bone completely shattered," Chloe said with a laugh. "I still have 2 or 3 pins in it."

"Oh my god that's awful," Sheri said. "Thank god Beca's wasn't that bad."

"Yeah," Beca said with a laugh.

"So when are you going dress shopping?" Sheri asked.

"Are we supposed to go together?" Chloe asked. "We weren't really sure."

"No. I mean you could but it wouldn't be as special seeing each other walking down the aisle."

"Well I'll have no one to go with," Beca said with a sigh.

"Isn't Stacie gonna be your maid of honor?" Sheri asked.

"We haven't even started talking about the wedding yet," Beca laughed.

"When do you want the wedding to be?"

"I don't know, next year maybe?" Beca shrugged.

"Can it be sooner?" Chloe asked. "I don't want to wait."

"Yeah of course," Beca said. "We'll talk later."

"Well I won't keep you girls, I'm sure you have to start talking about wedding plans and such."

"Ok," Beca said. "Bye mom, love you!"

"I love you too honey," Sheri said. "Bye Chloe, love you."

"Aww, love you too," Chloe said sweetly. Beca closed her laptop and Chloe smiled. "She said she loves me."

"Of course she loves you," Beca replied softly. "You're her future daughter in law."

"You know my parents never said they loved me when I was a kid. They don't even say it a lot now. They weren't really affectionate parents."

"Aww Chloe I'm sorry," Beca said sadly.

"It's ok, I have you now and you tell me you love me like a billion times a day, and your mom says it too," Chloe smiled.

"Well I'm gonna say it again and again until you really know it," Beca said with a smile. "I love you." She pecked Chloe on the lips and slowly stood up, grabbing her crutches as she did so. Let's so get some coffee and talk about wedding plans."

"Are you up to going anywhere?" Chloe asked. "You seem kind of exhausted."

"Yeah, of course I'm up for coffee," Beca said with a laugh. "Can you grab my computer and we can do some research there?"

"Yeah of course," Chloe said. She grabbed Beca's computer and their purses and helped Beca into the car. "How is your leg feeling? Is it still tight?"

"It still feels really tight, but I'm getting there," Beca replied with a shrug. "Any voices today?"

"Yeah, I'm just trying to not think about it or listen to them," Chloe said.

"Good, I never want you to listen to them. Because I'm the one that knows you the best and I promise that my opinion matters so much more than some stupid voices." Beca rubbed Chloe's arm softly and offered her a smile. It was really hard for her to watch Chloe struggle so much.

Chloe smiled. "Thanks babe. You're the only one trying to get me through this, I appreciate it. I'm sure it's absolutely terrifying to you to have to live with me."

"Why would I be terrified?"

"I don't know, having a fiancé that could literally forget that I love them and that I'm not going to hurt them would scare me a lot. I'm not stable, I could end up in the hospital at any time and be in there for who knows how long. It's scary."

"I'm more than willing to deal with that," Beca said. "I know about schizophrenia and I know your illness doesn't define you, babe. I doubt you remember this because you were half asleep, but a few nights ago, you woke up and freaked the fuck out because you forgot who I was and thought I was going to hurt you."

"I did? Oh my god I'm so sorry," Chloe said, her eyes filling with tears.

"Baby it wasn't you, it was the illness," Beca said softly. "I'm never ever going to associate anything the illness makes you do with who you are as a person, alright? I know you're amazing, I know your funny, sweet, and beautiful inside and out even if the illness shows anything otherwise. I've seen you at your best and your worst, and that's why I love you."

Chloe smiled. "For someone who claims they're bad at feelings, you did a pretty damn good job there." She was honestly so lucky to have such an amazing, supportive fiancé and she wouldn't change anything for the world.

Beca parked the car and kissed Chloe on the cheek before getting out. "My point is, I never have and I never will be terrified of you or our relationship. Now tell me, what kind of flowers do you want at the wedding?"

"Oh too many to even remember," Chloe said with a laugh. "I definitely want orchids, they're my favorite. And roses, obviously, and maybe something lavender?"

"Definitely!" Beca said. "We'll look up some bouquets."

Chloe nodded and followed Beca into the coffee shop.

"What do you want?" Beca asked as went up to the counter.

"Can you get me an iced mocha?" Chloe asked.

"Of course." She turned to the guy at the counter and up at the menu. "Hi, can I get an iced mocha and a regular coffee with cream and sugar?"

"Yep, that'll be $7.28."

Beca handed him the money and Chloe took the drinks. "I'm gonna go get a straw, why don't you sit down on that couch over there and put your foot up."

Beca nodded and sat down on the couch to wait for Chloe. She came back a minute later and handed Beca her coffee. "Put your leg up baby, you're supposed to keep it elevated."

"I don't want to look like a weirdo," Beca said, rolling her eyes.

"You're not gonna look like a weirdo, you're gonna look like a girl with a broken foot that's supposed to keep it elevated." Chloe patted her on the leg and opened Beca's laptop. "How do we even plan a wedding?"

"How am I supposed to know? Do I look like I've gotten married before?" Beca asked with a laugh. "Maybe start with a venue."

"Should it be outdoor?" Chloe asked. "I'd feel better if it was outdoor just because I get kind of anxious in small spaces with a lot of people."

"Then we can definitely do it outdoors," Beca replied. "I want this to be perfect for you. You deserve everything you've ever wanted so the least I can give you is the perfect wedding."

"Aww baby that's so sweet," Chloe said. "You deserve the perfect wedding too. I know you want it to be special because my schizophrenia is gonna make it really hard to get through without having an episode but you've been through things just as awful as I've been through."

"You deal with it every day though," Beca said softly. "I do too, but to a lesser extent."

"You do?" Chloe asked quietly.

"It's not a big deal," Beca shrugged. "I'm fine."

"No, talk to me," Chloe said, wrapping her arm around the brunette.

Beca sighed and gave Chloe an anxious smile. "Anyway, I just can't really eat anything without freaking out about calories and stuff, and I still go days where I don't eat or barely eat anything. Plus my antidepressants make me really tired and irritable and sometimes I just wish it would all go away and I could live a normal life sometimes. I'm sick of all the scars, emotional and physical. They just remind me of everything wrong with my life. There's honestly days where you're the only thing worth living for."

Chloe took a breath, trying to take everything in. "It was different with me I think. Because even though this illness is horrible, it brought you into my life. Going through all of this is worth it because I'm engaged to the love of my life."

"You know how fate works?" Beca asked, glancing up from her coffee. "Like how if you've really found your soulmate, you would've found them no matter what the circumstances were? That's what I feel like it was for you. That's why I wish I could just take your illness away from you and throw it away, because I feel like even if you hadn't been in the hospital, we'd still be together."

"I wish I could do that for you," Chloe said. "But yeah I agree, the fate thing is true. I wouldn't change anything though, this is how it was meant to be."

Beca smiled. "Let's talk about after the wedding, like way after."

"Kids?"

"Yes!" Beca said. "I wanna have a baby with you!"

"Me too!" Chloe said happily. "You'd have to carry the baby though."

"Ok," Beca replied. "Unless you want to carry it?"

"I want to, but I can't with my meds, it would hurt the baby," Chloe said sadly.

"Would you rather adopt?"

"I'm not sure, we'd have to think about it." Chloe paused for a second, trying to put the biggest thought in the back of her mind into words. "Do you think it's a good idea for me to be a parent?"

"Yes! Why wouldn't it be?"

"Oh maybe because I'm out of my mind and I'll scare our poor children to death," Chloe said, rolling her eyes.

"It's not your fault, and kids understand and accept everything anyway. Trust me, you're going to be an amazing mom. Just think about how well you've taken care of me this past month and a half."

Chloe smiled. "You really think I'll be a good mom?"

"An amazing mom," Beca said sweetly. "I can't wait to start a family with you."

Chloe smiled and gave Beca a kiss. "Me too."

Beca closed her laptop and leaned into Chloe's side. "Let's save the wedding plans for tomorrow, I just want to sit here and think about how much I love you."

Chloe smiled and gave Beca a kiss. "Sounds perfect."


	18. Chapter 18

"I can't believe we're going dress shopping!" Beca's mom squealed as she ran into the house. She had taken a flight down to Atlanta that morning because Beca was finally feeling well enough to go dress shopping. Her cast had been off for about a week and she wasn't wearing the boot anymore. She still limped a little bit, but Chloe was always making sure she was still taking it easy and icing it whenever it started hurting.

"Me either," Beca sighed, walking up to her mom. "Hey!"

"Hey honey, I missed you," Sheri said, kissing her daughter on the forehead. "Where's Chloe?"

"She's doing her makeup," Beca replied. "She doesn't know you're here, I wanted to surprise her. Hey Chloe, come here for a sec," she called.

Chloe came out of the bathroom and squealed, running up and giving Sheri a hug. "Oh my god, how did you get here? Why?" She asked happily.

"Because I am taking Beca dress shopping this morning and then I'm taking you dress shopping this afternoon," Sheri said happily.

"Oh my gosh, Sheri you don't have to do that," Chloe said sweetly.

"Yes I do, you're just as much my daughter as Beca is, you deserve it honey." Sheri smiled and gave the girl another hug.

Beca pulled Chloe in for a hug and a kiss. "You'll be ok for a few hours?"

"Yep."

"You'll call if you need anything?"

"Of course," Chloe replied, stroking her arm. "I'll be fine."

"Good." Beca smiled and gave her a kiss. "I'll be back in a little while."

Beca and Sheri got in the car and drove to a bridal shop about 15 minutes away. "How's Chloe doing? You seemed worried about her," Sheri asked.

"She does fine during the day, I mean she has episodes every once and awhile, but the night is awful. She still gets night terrors and she'll forget who I am and start crying and screaming and it's one of those things that's completely out of my control. I kind of just get up and wander around the house waiting for her to calm down because I honestly don't know what I'm supposed to do."

"I really admire you for dealing with that, honey," Sheri replied. "I wouldn't be able to do that."

"Well I love her," Beca shrugged. "And the schizophrenia isn't her. I don't know how it's possible, but I've always seen the real her through it all."

"Because it's obviously fate that you were meant to be together," Sheri replied. She turned onto a side street and Beca glanced up.

"Where are you going?"

"You'll see," she replied with a smirk, pulling into a driveway. "Close your eyes, I have someone I want you to see," Sheri said, covering the brunette's eyes as she helped her out of the car.

They walked up to the house and Sheri uncovered Beca's eyes as someone opened the door. "Stacie?!" Beca asked in excitement, hugging the taller girl. "Oh my gosh, it's been so long."

"I've missed you so much," Stacie said as she pulled away from the hug. "I can't believe you're getting married. How have I not met your fiancée yet?"

"Her name is Chloe, and you'll meet her this afternoon, she's so sweet."

"How did you guys meet? When did you start dating?" Stacie asked. "I want to know all the details!"

"Well we met at the hospital. She has schizophrenia and she was my first patient. Then when she got out of the hospital, I suggested she move in with me and later that week I was drunk and kissed her and we went out the next night and I told her I love her."

"Oh my gosh that's so sweet," Stacie said in awe. "How is she doing now?"

"She's alright, I'm honestly glad she's living with me instead of on her own because it really got us closer, and plus I'm there if she ever has an episode or anything. It's still sometimes a struggle but I definitely can see the real her through her schizophrenia."

"Aw that's sweet," Stacie said. "So what kind of dress are you looking for?"

"I don't know, I kind of want something lace, with lace sleeves. And maybe kind of a mermaid bottom."

"Sounds perfect," Sheri chimed in. "You'll try on more than one, right?"

"Yeah of course," Beca replied. "I wonder what Chloe has in mind."

"Whatever it is, you can't see each other's dresses until the the wedding. Who's gonna walk down the aisle?" Stacie questioned, looking up from her phone.

"I'm not sure yet. Chloe might because she actually has a loving father, but he didn't seem too on board about her marrying a girl," Beca sighed.

"Beca speaking of that, I think you should send a invitation to your dad," Sheri said.

"Why?" Beca scoffed. "He was never actually an important person in my life." Beca's dad was an alcoholic and she never got close to him because he was verbally abusive to her and Sheri. When he and Sheri divorced and Beca came out as gay, he refused to speak to her or Sheri, and Beca hated him.

"He's your father, honey. I know you don't want him there, but he deserves to have a chance to see you get married."

"Mom, he hates both of us," Beca sighed.

"It's been years honey, maybe he's changed," Sheri offered with a shrug. She pulled into the bridal shop and they got out of the car, walking inside.

It was going to be a long morning.

* * *

"Do you like this one?" The salesgirl asked, holding up a dress for Beca. "It has the lace you want."

"It doesn't have sleeves though," Beca sighed.

"Try it Bec, you might end up loving it," Stacie suggested, taking it off the rack.

"Fine," Beca sighed. She went to the fitting room and put it on, immediately hating it. "I look fat," she said as she stepped out of the fitting room.

"Honey you look gorgeous," Sheri said in awe.

"No I don't, I look disgusting," Beca said, rolling her eyes.

"Beca come on, you look amazing," Stacie said reassuringly.

"I don't like it," Beca said again. She was still really uncomfortable with everything considering her past experiences with anorexia, and every now and then, she'd suddenly get really depressed and start overthinking everything again. This was unfortunately one of those times. "Do you have anymore?" She asked the sales girl.

"Yeah, I'll take them back to look for some while you change, but for the record, you look amazing in it."

"Thanks, I guess," Beca said, walking back into the fitting room.

Stacie and Sheri went back to look for more dresses. "Is she doing ok?" Stacie asked. "I haven't seen her since she was in the hospital and I'd hate to see her relapsing."

"She's fine, it's always gonna be with her," Sheri replied. "She's really self conscious about her weight, and her antidepressants kind of cause her to freak out a little."

"Aww the poor thing," Stacie said sadly. "I wish she would realize how amazing she looks in that dress."

"We can always come back when she's feeling better about herself," Sheri shrugged. "Should we just go get some lunch?"

"Yeah," Stacie said. "That would probably be best. I'll go get her." She went to Beca's fitting room and knocked on the door. "Hey Bec, we're gonna come back later when you're feeling a little better. Your mom is gonna get us lunch."

"I'm not hungry," Beca mumbled, stepping out of the dressing room.

"Well you're gonna eat something," Sheri said.

"Fine," Beca sighed. She turned to the salesgirl and offered an apologetic smile. "Can I come back tomorrow?"

"Yeah, of course. Do you want me to hold that one for You?" She asked.

"Sure, thanks," Beca replied.

They left and Stacie wrapped her arm around Beca as they walked back to the car. "You ok?" She asked anxiously when Beca pulled away.

"Yeah, I'm just not feeling great about myself today," Beca shrugged. "It feels like every emotion I felt 2 years ago is flooding back just to make me feel bad about myself."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"It's ok ," Beca said thankfully.

Stacie nodded and they got in the car. "I haven't seen you in like 2 years, but you're doing so great now. I'm proud of you."

"Thanks," Beca smiled. She honestly appreciated it a lot.

* * *

Later that afternoon, Sheri and Chloe went to the same bridal salon. "Is your sister coming?" Sheri asked.

"Yeah, she's in class but she's gonna come as soon as she can," Chloe replied. "Did Beca find a dress?"

"Sort of, she wasn't really feeling good about herself, but the dress looked really nice on her so I'm hoping she'll take another look at it when she's more confident. Has she been eating enough? I get so worried."

"It seems like she has, she said she never feels normal because she's always thinking about what she's eating and how much she should eat, and I just feel so awful because she's so beautiful and she doesn't see it."

"It's been about 2 years and I really thought she'd be over all that," Sheri said sadly.

"I'm working on it with her," Chloe said reassuringly. "I think it's good that we ended up together because we both would be pretty bad off on our own."

"Thank you so much for looking out for her, Chlo. She's had a rough few years, I can imagine you have too."

"Oh definitely, she's helped me so much more than I could imagine," Chloe said thankfully.

"I'm glad, I can't wait to see you girls get married," Sheri said with a smile. "Beca mentioned you're thinking about moving to Chicago?"

"Yes, we're really considering it. She's worried because change is really hard to cope with for schizophrenics, but I told her I'll be fine as long as she's with me."

"I'm glad, honey," Sheri replied. "Were you planning on looking for a specific dress?"

"Not really, I definitely want strapless though," Chloe said with a shrug. "I have the perfect picture of a dress in my mind, but I don't even know how to describe it."

"You'll know it when you see it," Sheri replied. "How about your parents? Are they coming?"

"I'll call my mom, she told me she had a meeting out here, so maybe she can make it. I haven't heard from my dad since me and Beca went to visit them and tell them about the engagement. I don't think he's very happy," Chloe sadly. "He's never been really comfortable with my sexuality."

"I'm so sorry honey, Beca's dad was the same way," Sheri replied. "She's hesitant to send him an invitation, but I still think she should."

"Yeah, me too," Chloe said. "I just really hope my dad will walk me down the aisle."

"If worst comes to worst, the mom's can walk you guys down. I mean we are handing you off to another girl, so it would kind of make sense."

"Yeah," Chloe agreed. "I'm gonna call my mom real quick, if that's ok."

"Yeah, of course honey," Sheri replied, focusing back on the road.

Chloe dialed her mom's number and smiled when she picked up. "Hey mom!"

"Hey Chlo, what are you up to? I haven't heard from you in a few days."

"Actually, Beca's mom flew down here so she's taking me to a bridal shop to shop for a dress, can you come?" Chloe asked hopefully.

"Of course honey, I just got lunch and as soon as I finish, I'll head over there, alright?"

"Sounds good," Chloe said happily. "I'll text you the address."

"Alright! I can't wait!" Cindy said.

Chloe hung up and put her phone back in her purse. "She's coming after she finishes lunch."

"Good!" Sheri replied. "I can't wait to meet her and your sister."

"So how long has Beca been living here for again?" Chloe asked.

"About 5 years now. She moved here for college and decided to stay because she wanted some more independence. I come down here a lot though just to check up on her because of her depression and everything, but I don't think I'll need to anymore now that she's got you. I've never seen her happier."

"Aww," Chloe replied softly.

Sheri pulled into the parking lot and they got out of the car. "I'm back with my future daughter in law," she said with a laugh. "This is Chloe," she said, gently pushing the blonde forward. Beca had told her about Chloe's anxiety and she said she definitely had it under control.

"Hey," Chloe said with a smile as she and Sheri followed the salesgirl to the dresses.

"What size are you?"

"6," Chloe replied.

"Do you have anything particular you're looking for?"

"Definitely something strapless and maybe some tulle and sparkles."

The salesgirl handed her a couple of dresses. "How about you start with these."

"Perfect, thank you," Chloe replied with a smile.

"Chloe I think your mom and sister are here," Sheri said.

Chloe walked out of the room and ran to hug her mom and her sister. "Oh my gosh I'm so glad you guys could make it!" She said excitedly. "This is Beca's mom Sheri! And Sheri, this is my mom Cindy and my sister Allie."

"Hi, I'm Chloe's fiancée's mom," Sheri said with a smile.

"It's so great to finally meet you," Cindy said with a smile. "Beca's so sweet, I'm glad Chloe finally found someone so amazing."

"Beca's the best," Allie agreed. "Chlo did you try anything on yet?"

"No, I wanted to wait for you guys," Chloe said with a smile.

"Go, try them on!" Cindy said happily.

"Ok, I'm going," Chloe laughed.

The rest of them sat down on one of the couches waiting for Chloe to try on her first dress. "Sheri, I really appreciate how much you've been there for Chloe," Cindy said thankfully. "I get so worried about her but just knowing that you and Beca are there for her makes it so much easier."

"Same with Beca, I really appreciate anyone that can keep an eye on her and help her through things when her depression gets bad."

"Aw she has depression?" Allie asked.

"Yeah, a couple years ago she had anorexia and severe depression and the depression is definitely still there," Sheri said sadly. "She's still on the antidepressants, but they can only do so much."

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry," Cindy said sadly.

"It's alright, she's gonna be fine," Sheri said. "Chloe's been amazing for her confidence."

Speaking of Chloe, the blonde emerged from behind the dressing room door with a huge smile on her face. "I love it!"

"Oh my gosh Chlo it's beautiful," Allie said in awe.

"I like it, but I think it's kind of plain at the top. It needs more sparkle," Cindy said with a shrug.

"Yeah I think so," Sheri agreed. "Maybe some beading?"

"I kind of just want to get it altered, I love literally everything about it, but I think it does need a little more sparkle," Chloe said.

"Yeah, then you can make it 100% how you want it," Allie said.

"Then it's perfect," Cindy said.

"Honey you look gorgeous," Sheri said with a smile.

"It's the one!" Chloe said happily, her eyes lighting up in excitement.

* * *

Chloe had gotten home a few hours later and she and Beca were cuddling together on the couch drinking wine and watching Pretty Woman. It was a relaxing way to end a busy day and Beca was finally feeling a little bit better. "So what's your dress look like?" Beca asked, sitting up to face Chloe.

"It's white, that's all I'm gonna say," Chloe said with a smirk. "Your mom said you didn't pick one?"

"She's trying to convince me to get this one but I'm really uncomfortable in it because it's strapless. I'm too fat for strapless, and plus I want long sleeves so no one can see my scars."

"Rebeca Mitchell if you call yourself fat one more time, I swear to god," Chloe sighed.

"It's true though."

"No it's not, you're so beautiful in every single way. I would love you no matter what you look like. Everything about you is beautiful, your scars, your amazing smile, your shark eyes," Chloe said with a laugh.

"Oh my god," Beca laughed. "Have you ever seen my scars?"

Chloe shook her head and Beca held out her left arm for Chloe. "All the way up to my elbow," she sighed. "I'm so disappointed in myself that I let myself get to that point."

"You were lost," Chloe said, running her hand over the scars. "I'm proud of you, baby."

Beca smiled and wrapped her arms around the blonde. "Thank you for keeping me strong. I love you so much."

"I love you too, beautiful," Chloe said, resting her head on Beca's shoulder.

At the end of the day, they were both just glad to be there and help each other through everything. They couldn't wait to get married.


	19. Chapter 19

Chloe and Beca had decided it would be a good idea to have a family dinner while Beca's mom was still in town. So that's pretty much how they all ended up sitting in the dining room in Beca and Chloe's apartment eating takeout from Olive Garden. The original plan was to go out, but Chloe was having really bad anxiety, so Beca scrambled to clean the house before Chloe's parents arrived. It was a stressful day worrying about the evening, so both Beca and Chloe were glad it was going well so far.

"So how long have you lived in Atlanta?" John asked Beca.

Beca glanced up at Chloe before answering. She was really happy that her dad had been getting along with Beca and Sheri, so Beca wanted to see the smile on her face. "Oh about 5 years now," she replied quickly. "I moved here to go to college and then I got a job at the hospital."

"So you get paid well?" John asked and Cindy kicked his foot under the table out of embarrassment,

"Uh...yeah..." Beca replied hesitantly. "Yeah, I can provide for Chloe and everything."

"Good, because I don't want her working in her condition."

"Condition?" Beca asked anxiously, glancing at Chloe.

"Yeah, her schizophrenia. I don't want her working because I'd be afraid she'd have an episode."

"Ok, dad," Chloe said, annoyed, "stop talking about me like I'm not sitting right here."

"Honey, you know it wouldn't be a good idea to work by yourself," John replied. "People with schizophrenia can't be independent, it's too dangerous."

"Oh my god! Stop looking at me as a statistic," Chloe practically screamed as she stood up from the table walking to her room.

"Chloe, wait," Sheri sighed as she looked at Beca with a worried expression.

"Chloe honey, that's not what he meant," Cindy tried to explain, standing up from the table to follow her daughter.

"It's ok, I'll get her," Beca said softly, putting a hand on Cindy's shoulder.

"But-" Cindy tried to argue but Beca quickly interrupted.

"She's really open to me," Beca explained. "I just want her to know I'm here."

"Ok," Cindy agreed reluctantly, sitting back down at the table. "John, why would you say something like that to her? She was finally doing better," she sighed.

"She's not going to be able to work, Cindy, you know that," John shrugged.

"I never thought Beca would be able to be independent after her depression, but she's doing great now," Sheri said, giving a reassuring smile to Cindy.

John was not exactly being the best company this evening.

* * *

Meanwhile, Beca was laying in bed with Chloe, gently stroking the blonde's back, listening to her sobs. She finally stopped rubbing her back and gently tapped her shoulder. "Baby, can you look at me? Please?" She asked softly.

Chloe turned to face her and burst into tears. "Why am I even here? I'm a worthless piece of shit. Everyone thinks so," she sobbed.

"Stop it, nobody thinks that," Beca said firmly, holding her fiancé's hand.

"My dad does, and he's obviously right," Chloe replied, sniffling. "I can't keep myself together anywhere, there's no way I could ever be independent."

"You can be anything you want to be," Beca said softly. "But you don't need to be independent because I'm always gonna be there for you, okay?"

"I can't live with myself knowing people don't even consider me a person. I'm a statistic, I'm not even a part of society, and if it weren't for you, I'd either be living with my parents or living off the government."

"Chloe stop, you are worth every thing in the entire world. I can't even explain to you how much I love you and how much you mean to me. I've never ever doubted you, not even when you were in the hospital sobbing and whispering incoherent things. I've always seen you over your illness, and I'm never gonna see you any differently. You're the love of my life, and I promise you, you're not worthless."

Chloe nodded and wrapped her arms around Beca. They stayed like that for a few minutes before Chloe pulled away and opened her eyes. "Can we just stay here for awhile?"

"Unfortunately, we have company to tend to," Beca sighed. "Do you want me to just tell them you're not feeling well?"

"No it's ok, I'll come," Chloe sighed, linking hands with Beca as she got out of bed.

They left the room and went back to the kitchen, sitting down at the table. Beca gave a reassuring nod to her mom and Cindy as she wrapped her arm around Chloe. They sat in silence for a few moments until Beca stood up to start clearing plates. "Should we watch some tv before dessert?"

"Yes, I think that would be great," Sheri replied in relief. "Do you need help with the dishes?"

"It's ok, Chloe and I can do it," Beca replied. "The remote is on the coffee table."

She and Chloe cleared the plates and went to the kitchen to put them in the dishwasher. "Hey, whatever they say, don't worry about it. My mom loves you so much, and she's gonna accept you no matter what."

Chloe nodded. "I just want my dad to accept you. You have so many people that love you and I want him to be one of them."

"Aw thanks," Beca said sweetly, giving her a kiss on the cheek. "Where was Allie tonight?"

"She had class and then she was going to a party," Chloe replied. "She and her boyfriend are kind of taking a break so she wanted to go out tonight with her friends."

"Aww, tell her I'm here if she needs anything. I want to be a good sister in law to her," Beca said with a small smile.

"You are," Chloe said happily. "She loves you so much. To be honest, I think she's just glad to see me so healthy and happy with someone. I'm just so glad you got us talking again."

"Aw of course," Beca replied with a shrug.

* * *

Sheri was sitting in the living room with Cindy and John, awkwardly listening to their arguments about Chloe. "I know you don't want her marrying a girl, but we've known it was a possibility since she came out," Cindy sighed. "Why did you act like you were okay with it then if you really weren't?"

"Because it was right around when she was diagnosed and I didn't want to add anymore stress," John replied.

"She's finally doing better now, why are you doing this to her?" Cindy sighed. "She's healthy and happy and we can't just tell her she can't marry the love of her life?"

"Well why not?"

"Because, people with schizophrenia can't handle stress very well. And she's comfortable with Beca, and she loves her so much," Cindy replied.

"Sorry, I know this is kind of your thing," Sheri started nervously, "but Beca really does love Chloe so much, and she's willing to do anything to be there for her and keep her healthy. And I know you aren't comfortable with her marrying a girl, John, but from my stance, I'm just happy she and Beca are there for each other. They both have been through a lot and now they can get through anything together."

Cindy nodded and gave a thankful smile to Sheri.

"I'm still apprehensive about it," John shrugged.

Beca and Chloe came into the living room and Chloe sat down on the chair with Beca in her lap. "We're thinking of picking up some dessert somewhere, is anyone in the mood for anything specific?" She asked hesitantly.

"Brownies?" Cindy suggested.

"Brownies sound good," Sheri shrugged.

John stayed silent and Beca turned towards Chloe and gave her a kiss on the forehead. "Yeah, we can go pick up some brownies," Beca said.

"Actually, we should probably get going," John said, standing up.

"Why? You just got here," Chloe asked disappointedly.

"We have a long drive back," John said.

Beca stood up and linked hands with Chloe following her future parents in law to the door. "Bye Chloe, it was so great to see you," Cindy said with a smile. "And Beca, it was so nice to see you again, I can't wait for the wedding." She pulled both of the girls in for a hug.

"It was good to see you, Chlo," John said, giving her a hug, but failing to acknowledge Beca.

"Bye dad," she replied with a soft smile.

After they left, Beca and Chloe went back to the living room with Beca's mom. "You girls don't have to go pick up the brownies," Sheri said.

"Ok," Beca shrugged.

Chloe wrapped her arm around Beca as the brunette sat down. "You know I love you, right?"

"Of course."

"Because even if my dad doesn't approve, I'm marrying you and we're going to live happily ever after."

"I just want to make sure you know this is right for you," Beca replied. "My dad walked out of my life and it was one of the hardest things I've ever had to go through," Beca said. "I just want you to be as happy as possible."

"I'm the happiest with you," Chloe replied softly. "Thanks for moving everyone over here and scrambling to clean all because of my anxiety."

"That was why?" Sheri asked. "I'm sorry, Chloe, that must've been tough."

"It's ok," Chloe said with a shrug. "Beca was here, so I was fine."

"You know you're always gonna be the first priority," Beca said. "It doesn't matter what happens, you're always gonna come first."

Chloe smiled and gave Beca a kiss. "You're sweet."

Beca yawned and smiled. "You too."

"I'm gonna let you two get some rest," Sheri said. "But can I talk to you for a minute, Bec?"

"Yeah, ok," Beca said hesitantly, following her mom to the other room. "What's up?"

"I want you to go to an eating disorder support group," Sheri said quickly.

"Why?" Beca asked in horror. "I'm fine now."

"Or a therapist or a dietitian or something like that," Sheri said, ignoring Beca's question.

"Mom stop," Beca said cautiously. "I don't have anorexia."

"Honey, you're relapsing. Chloe may not see it but I can."

"Why do you think I'm relapsing? I ate dinner."

"You are 2 bites of your salad, that's not dinner," Sheri replied. "I'm gonna look up some support groups and such for you tonight. And if that doesn't work, we're gonna have to get you a therapist."

"Why? I've told you a million times, I'm fine," Beca sighed.

"I'm just trying to prevent things from escalating," Sheri said reassuringly. "Now go get that fiancé of yours. I want to give her a hug."

Beca sighed and went into the living room to get Chloe. "My mom's flying back early tomorrow, so this is goodbye for awhile."

"Aww," Chloe said sympathetically, linking hands with Beca as they walked back. "Bye Sheri, it was so great to see you! Thanks so much for everything," she said with a smile, giving the woman a hug.

"Aww of course, honey," Sheri said softly. "I love you honey."

"I love you too," Chloe replied.

"Bye mom, I love you," Beca said, giving her a hug.

"I love you so much baby girl," Sheri said. "I'll see you soon, alright."

"Alright," Beca replied, blowing her a kiss and shutting the door behind her.

"Hey babe, you want some hot chocolate?" Chloe asked, walking into the kitchen.

"No, it's ok, I'll just have some tea," Beca said, following her and getting a tea bag out of the cabinet.

"Is everything ok?" Chloe asked. "Your mom seemed kinda upset."

"Yeah," Beca shrugged anxiously, hoping Chloe would drop the subject.

"Is it about us?" Chloe asked sadly, wrapping her arm around Beca's waist.

"No, no, actually," Beca shrugged.

"Then what is it?" Chloe urged on.

"She wants me to join an eating disorder support group," Beca said with a sigh. "She told me I'm relapsing and I didn't believe her, but look at me, I didn't eat dinner and now I'm not having dessert. I can't even believe it, I thought I was doing better."

Chloe got both of their drinks out of the microwave and handed Beca her tea before leading the brunette to the living room. "I'm so so so sorry, beautiful," she said softly. "At least you'll be getting the help you need."

"Yeah I guess," Beca sighed.

Chloe was right, maybe it was a good thing that she was getting help, but she just really wanted to get better.


	20. Chapter 20

"Babe what are you doing tonight?" Beca asked Chloe when the blonde got home from the store.

"Nothing, why?" Chloe asked, setting the bag of groceries down on the table.

"My mom signed me up for a support group and it says to bring you significant other the first session." Beca sighed. "I don't want to do this."

"You'll be fine, and of course I'll come," Chloe said. "We can make a date out of it!"

"Oh yeah because the perfect date is going to an anorexia support group and then to a shitty rom com," Beca said, rolling her eyes.

"It's only for a little while, then as soon as you feel stable again, you won't have to go," Chloe said reassuringly. "I bought some stuff to make lasagna, are you up to eating some?"

"Yeah," Beca said. "Honestly the only days I don't feel like eating are when there's other people besides you or my mom around. I'm too self conscious I guess."

"You'll get through it, and I'll be right there with you." Chloe gave Beca a kiss and handed her the pasta. "Can you boil some water while I get the sauce made?"

"Yeah," Beca said. "I think I'm gonna get my dress altered so I can get some sleeves on it."

"Baby what is the deal with the sleeves?" Chloe asked softly, wrapping an arm around Beca's waist. "I'm sure it looks great without them."

"I don't really like to talk about it," she whispered, pulling away from Chloe.

"Beca stop, you're gonna have to open up to someone at some point today, just let it be me."

"I just-," Beca started, trying to open herself up a little bit. "You know I have depression and everything, and before I got help, I used to cut and I just don't want to deal with that on a day that's supposed to be happy."

"Baby, you told me, it's not a big deal," Chloe said softly.

"Because it's not just that. I feel like my arms are too fat and I'd much rather have them not bothering me."

"You're beautiful," Chloe said, holding Beca's hands and rolling up the sleeves on her sweatshirt. "And these scars are just proof that you're so much stronger than people give you credit for."

"How do you see me through this?" Beca asked. "How have you always seen me as this strong, independent woman when I look like this?"

"Because this makes you stronger. And you've always seen me over my schizophrenia, why shouldn't I be able to do the same?" Chloe wrapped her arms around Beca's waist and gave her a kiss on the forehead. "Bec, opening up to me isn't gonna make me any less in love with you. You know I fall more and more in love with you every day, and nothing's gonna change that."

Beca nodded. "Do care if I get sleeves on the dress? I'd just feel better with them."

"Baby it's your dress, and I just want you to feel happy and beautiful and confident," Chloe said.

"Thank you," Beca said. "Oh the water's boiling, do you want me to put the noodles in?"

"Yeah," Chloe replied. "I really hope you like the sauce, it was my grandma's recipe."

"I'm 100% Italian, I'm pretty sure I'll love it," Beca laughed.

After the lasagna was finished, Chloe handed Beca a plate of it and sat down at the table across from her. "When is that meeting?"

"Support group? It's in a hour," Beca replied, rolling her eyes. "I don't want to go."

"You'll be fine, I'll be there the whole time," Chloe said. "Do you feel up to eating?"

"Yeah," Beca replied, taking a bite of the lasagna. "Oh my god Chloe this sauce is amazing," she said happily. "You're such a good cook."

"Really?" Chloe asked with a laugh. "I screwed up and put too much salt in."

"It tastes amazing," Beca said.

"Baby can you be completely honest with me on something?" Chloe asked. "Because I want to understand."

"On what?"

"Why don't you like to eat in front of people?"

"It's not just that, but I guess because I don't want to seem like a pig. The less I eat, the less fat I feel and then I feel better about myself." Beca sighed. "I'm not even sure it's that. My mom thinks it could be a combination of low self esteem and an anorexia relapse, but I try so hard. It's like physically hard for me to eat."

"No one thinks you're fat and no one thinks you're a pig," Chloe said. "I just want you to be healthy."

"I know no one thinks that, but I just can't seem to get that through my head."

"Is it like how I tell myself the voices aren't real but I can't seem to realize that when they're actually talking?" Chloe asked.

"Yeah, I think it is," Beca said. "Jesus Christ, why am I even a psychiatrist, I need a psychiatrist." Beca rolled her eyes.

"Beca stop, you're such an amazing person, you need to stop doubting yourself. We're gonna go to this group and its gonna help you." Chloe linked hands with her across the table.

"I got on the scale this morning and I've gained like 10 pounds, I feel disgusting."

"Where's the scale?" Chloe asked, standing up from the table.

"The bathroom cabinet."

Chloe came back a minute later with the scale and threw it in the trash. "It means nothing now. The number doesn't matter baby, just focus on how you feel."

"Thanks," Beca said quietly. "We should get going to that meeting now."

"Yeah," Chloe said.

* * *

The group was going around and announcing their name, their significant other's name, and how long they had been dealing with their eating disorders. It was Beca's turn and she held hands with Chloe before she started talking. "Uh I'm Beca, this is my fiancé Chloe, and I'm battling relapse anorexia. I had it about 2 years ago and I've been getting worse and worse lately."

"Why do you think you're relapsing?" The leader asked.

"I don't know, our wedding is coming up so I'm meeting a lot of new people and I want to look nice, and I'm so stressed about it that I physically can't eat."

"So now I want to go around again, and this time, your significant others can go around and say something that they consider a burden, it will help you connect with your disorders more. Chloe we'll start with you," the leader said.

"Oh um...wow," Chloe started. "Sorry, this is kinda hard, but I'm Chloe...you already know that, and I have schizophrenia."

"And how does this effect your day to day life?" The leader asked.

"Oh it effects me immensely," Chloe said. "For those of you that don't know what it is, it's a mental illness where you hear voices and have hallucinations and violent outbursts because of it, and it's really hard to separate the voices from what's actually going on. But Beca's been so amazing and has helped me though all of it, and I want to do the same for her."

"Aw thanks baby," Beca said.

"Okay, now I want you all to speak with your partners about ways to help each other," the leader said. "While you're doing that, I'm gonna pass out eating logs."

"Eating log?" Beca whispered, turning to Chloe.

"Yeah, it's not a big deal," Chloe replied.

"Jesus Christ, it's like they're stalking us," Beca's sighed.

"Oh hush, it'll be fine," Chloe said reassuringly.

"Ok, so whenever you eat or drink something besides water, write it down," the leader said. "And that's where we'll end for today."

Beca stood up and linked hands with Chloe, and they walked out of the room. "Hey, lets go get milkshakes," Chloe suggested.

"Can we actually go see a movie?" Beca asked. "But like something with comedy, I'm so stressed about everything, I just want to take a few hours to forget about it."

"Of course love," Chloe said, kissing the shorter woman on the cheek. "Will you eat something there? Could I get you some popcorn or candy or something?"

"Sure," Beca said with a sigh. "Are you excited for the wedding next weekend?"

"Yeah," Chloe shrugged. "I wish my dad would walk me down the aisle."

"Is he going to come?"

"No, and my mom probably isn't either," Chloe said sadly.

"If you really want to, my mom can walk you down the aisle. "

"That's not fair to you, you don't have a dad," Chloe said. "Don't worry about it, I'll just wait at the altar."

"I want this to be perfect for you," Beca said sadly.

"Don't worry about it, I'm marrying you, so it's gonna be perfect no matter what."

"You're sweet," Beca said softly.

* * *

While Chloe and Allie were out doing last minute wedding preparations, Beca made the hour and a half long drive out to Chloe's parent's house to try and convince them to come to the wedding. She took a deep breath and got out of the car before going up and knocking on the door. "Hi Cindy," she said nervously as the older redhead answered the door.

"Beca, wow, what a surprise," Cindy said, giving the brunette an awkward hug. "Come on in."

Beca stepped inside and gave Cindy an awkward smile. "Is John home? I was hoping to talk to you guys for a little bit?"

"Hey John, we have a visitor," Cindy called. "Beca do you want anything to drink?"

"I'm ok, thanks," Beca said. Cindy and her sat down on the couch and john came down a minute later.

"Beca? I thought I told Chloe I didn't want you two together," John said sternly.

"Please hear me our," Beca started anxiously. "Chloe's really happy with me, and she has every intention to marry me and be with me forever, no matter what you want for her. She feels safe and comfortable with me and she knows she'll always have a home with me."

"That doesn't change the fact that I told you girls no," John said.

"She's not going to listen, and I'm sorry to tell you like that but we are getting married whether or not you approve. She doesn't know whether she'd have a home here considering you don't support her sexuality. Can I just ask why you don't support her?"

"Because, that's not how it's supposed to be, she was supposed to marry a man and be successful," John replied.

"But you can't hold this against her. She can't help that she likes girls and she can't help that she has schizophrenia. She just wants her parents at her wedding, she wants her father to walk her down the aisle."

"But you're gonna get married either way?" Cindy asked.

"Yeah, I'm just trying to make this as perfect as possible for her. I don't have a dad to walk me down the aisle, she does, and the really wants you to be there. Please consider it."

"It's just so weird," John said.

"Being gay?" Beca asked and he nodded. "She's just like everyone else in her world. I'm just like everyone else. I know it seems really weird, but to us, it feels completely normal. She's been through so much this past year and I just want her to have a perfect day. I know it's hard to understand, and it took my mom a long time to fully accept it, but we're really happy together and I love her so much. She's my whole world."

John nodded. "We'll definitely think about it, I want to see her get married."

"Thank you, it means a lot to both of us," Beca said with a small smile. "I actually have to get going."

"Thank you for coming by, honey. I really hope we can make it," Cindy said.

Beca left and picked up food on her way back. When she walked inside, Chloe was crying and she immediately put the food down and went into the living room. "What's wrong, baby?"

"Go away, you're just gonna leave me," Chloe sobbed.

"No I'm not," Beca said hesitantly, still not going any closer to Chloe.

"Yeah you are, they told me," Chloe sobbed.

"Who told you?" Beca asked softly, taking a step forward.

"The voices," Chloe whispered. "You weren't here when I got home and they told me it was because you left."

"I'm not going to leave you," Beca said. "I promise."

Chloe nodded, still a little bit wary of her fiancé.

"Can we sit?" Beca asked softly and Chloe nodded again, sitting down and making room for Beca. The brunette sat down cross legged on the couch facing Chloe and gently wiped the tears off of the blonde's face. "I'm never going to leave you. I don't care what the voices say. You are the love of my life and I'm going to keep you safe and happy."

"I know they're not real, I just can't understand that in the moment. I'm so sorry," Chloe said quietly. "You probably wonder why on earth you decided to marry the crazy girl."

"I don't wonder that at all. You're not your illness. You're Chloe and you're beautiful, and smart and, most importantly, you're mine."

"I love you," Chloe said, wrapping her arms around Beca and giving her a kiss.

"I love you too," Beca replied. "I got some food, do you want to eat?"

"Sure," Chloe replied. "Hey I need to get your opinion on something."

"Hmm?" Beca hummed in responce, glancing up at the blonde.

"I think I want to dye my hair red," Chloe said.

"Oh my god, yes," Beca said. "It'd look amazing on you."

"Perfect! But you don't get to see it until I'm walking down the aisle, deal?"

"Deal," Beca agreed with a sigh.

Despite everything she and Chloe had to go through, they both knew they were a lot better off together.


	21. Chapter 21

"There's my beautiful little girl," Sheri said as she walked into Beca's dressing room. Today was the wedding day, and Stacie and a few of Beca's old college friends were there helping her get her dress on.

Beca smiled as she slipped her arms through the lace sleeves and stepped down from the platform to give her mom a hug. "Hey mom, have you seen Chloe yet?"

"No, but I saw her parents," Sheri said. "They said you convinced them to come?"

"Yeah, I stopped by and told them she really wanted them to be there," Beca said. "I'm really glad they decided to come, Chloe will be so happy."

"Me too, honey," Sheri said. "Alright, I'm going to go make sure things are all ready, be out there at 3."

"Sounds good," Beca said. She sat down in a chair and the hairstylist began to curl Beca's hair. She picked up her phone from the table and saw a message from Allie.

Allie [1:56 pm]: Chloe just had an episode. She's alright now, but I thought I'd let you know in case she's a little freaked out when you guys get up there.

Beca [1:57 pm]: is she ok? Does she need me to call her?

Allie [1:57 pm]: she's a little freaked out, but my mom and I have it under control.

Beca [1:58 pm]: alright, let me know if she needs anything.

The stylist braided the front of Beca's hair back and put the veil on. "How's this?"

"Perfect, thank you so much," Beca smiled. She stood up and went over to the mirror, trying to push all the negative thoughts to the back of her mind. "I look so fat," she said quietly, trying her best to make sure no one heard her.

"No you don't," Stacie said as she walked over to Beca with 2 bottles of nail polish. "You look amazing."

Beca nodded and kept herself from crying, due to how much makeup she was wearing. "Is Chloe going to think so?"

"Definitely," Stacie replied. "Get down here, I have to paint your nails."

"What color?" Beca asked.

"French manicure," Stacie said, as she sat down at a table across from Beca and began filing her nails. "Where are you going for your honeymoon?"

"We haven't decided yet," Beca replied. "It's probably going to be a road trip or something spontaneous like that because we never know what could happen with Chloe."

"Aw fun! Where would you go?"

"I really want to go to Washington State and see the mountains and go to Seattle, and we'd probably go to California too. Mostly the west coast," Beca shrugged.

"That would be so much fun," Stacie said. "Where are your shoes?"

"Over there, I'll get them," Beca said as she stood up, making sure not to bump her nails. "We have to get out there in a minute." She took one last look in the mirror after she slipped her shoes on and sighed.

"You look perfect," Stacie said, and all the girls nodded.

"Thank you guys," Beca smiled. They got lined up and Beca would be walking down the aisle first so she lined up behind her bridesmaids and the flower girls. Chloe's younger twin cousins were the flower girls and their older brother was the ring bearer. The venue was nature preserve just outside of Atlanta and it was surrounded by beautiful wildflowers, along with the floral decorations that were put up. The reception would be at a banquet hall in downtown Atlanta.

The music started playing and the flower girls and the bridesmaids started walking down the aisle. Beca and her mom followed and Beca excitedly waited at the altar to see her future wife.

When Chloe finally emerged, Beca's eyes welled up with tears. She had never seen Chloe look more confident and comfortable in her own skin, and the red hair was amazing on her. The redhead walked down the aisle and her own eyes were filled with tears. "Wow," Beca breathed out as Chloe came face to face with her.

"Like what you see, Mitchell?" Chloe asked with a smirk, making all the guests laugh.

Beca nodded with a laugh and the minister started speaking. "We are gathered here today to join in and witness the marriage of Chloe Anne Beale and Rebeca Jade Mitchell." Beca linked hands with Chloe and gave her a small smile. "I ask that anyone who has objections to this marriage will speak now or forever hold your peace." Chloe's eyes scanned the crowd, landing right on her parents, and Beca gave her hand a reassuring squeeze. Everyone stayed silent and the minister continued. "Now both women have written vows to each other. Who would like so start?"

"I'll start," Beca said with a smile, taking Chloe's other hand. "I'm warning you, I'm probably going to screw up a lot since I'm so nervous."

Chloe laughed. "It's ok, baby."

"Well I-, Okay here it goes," Beca started with a laugh. "4 months ago, I never would have thought that I'd be as happy as I am. I was in remission for my anorexia and still depressed, but I decided to go ahead with my carreer anway, because I wanted to help people realize they weren't alone, and I really hope I did that for you. When I met you, you were scared and sad, and really unstable, but I didn't care, and I still don't. I never saw that. I saw a beautiful girl who was scared and hurt, and I wanted to help her. I never saw the side of you that you consider crazy, and I still don't. I know you struggle with so much, but I refuse to give up on you and I refuse to call you crazy. I can't even imagine the battles you deal with in silence every day. I know a lot of times you're scared and you feel alone, but I promise you are not alone. I'm always here for you to help you through all of it. I promise to always be at your side, and to love you unconditionally, as I have for the the last 4 months. It's been a short 4 months, and we've already made a lifetime of amazing memories together, and I can't wait to see what the future holds. I love you with everything in me, Chloe."

Chloe let go of Beca's hands to wipe her eyes. "I don't really know how I can top that," she said with a laugh. "I met you at the worst time of my life, and I still managed to get myself together enough to realize I was in love with you. You saved me, took me in, and treated me like I'm the most important person on the world. I had a crush on you from day 1, and I was too out of my mind to realize it. I want to be there for you, I want to take care of you as much as you take care of me, but I can't; you're just too perfect." She smiled at Beca and the shorter brunette playfully rolled her eyes. "I know you're struggling with a lot right now and I promise not to leave your side. I'm always going to be here to help you with anything and everything you need. For a long time, up until last week actually, I was so terrified you were going to leave me. The voices in my head told me that I'm not worth loving, but you told me that I am and I know you're going to be here forever, and I'm so relieved. After 4 horrible years, these last 4 months I've spent with you have made me feel like I'm on cloud 9. I'm finally happy and I want to make you just as happy as you make me. You've spent so long helping me and I want to do the same for you. I love you so much and I promise to spend the rest of my life loving you with everything in me."

"I love you too," Beca said.

"Rebeca, do you promise to love Chloe unconditionally with your whole heart, in sickness and in health, through rich and through poor?" The minister asked as Chloe's cousin handed Beca the ring.

"I do," Beca said with a smile, slipping the ring onto Chloe's finger.

"Chloe, do you promise to love Chloe unconditionally with your whole heart, in sickness and in health, through rich and through poor?" Chloe's cousin handed her the ring and she smiled at him graciously.

"I do," She smiled, sliding the ring onto Beca's finger.

"I now pronounce you wife and wife, you may kiss," The minister said with a smile.

Beca wrapped her arms around Chloe's waist and they kissed. Beca could swear it was the best moment of her life, and seeing Chloe so happy and comfortable made it so much more amazing.

"You look amazing," Beca said. "You look so confident and happy, I'm so glad."

Chloe smiled and gave Beca another kiss.

"And your hair! Oh my god, I love it," Beca said.

"Aw I'm so glad!" Chloe said happily. "How are you doing? With the dress and your body image and-"

"I'm okay, don't worry about it," Beca shrugged.

Chloe sensed that Beca wasn't really in the mood to talk about it and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. "Thank you for convincing my parents to come, it means the world that they're here."

"Lets go say hi," Beca said, linking hands with Chloe and walking to her parents.

"Hi!" Chloe said excitedly, giving her parentss a hug ."I can't believe you guys came!"

"Well Beca convinced us that you're happy, and we're really glad to see that," John replied.

"You girls look so beautiful," Cindy said.

"Thank you," Beca replied.

"Hey babe, we should take pictures," Chloe said. "can you go get the photographer while I talk to my cousins?"

"Yeah of course," Beca said. She went to get the photographer and came back a minute later. "Ready Chlo?"

* * *

After pictures and the reception, Beca and Chloe drove home and stopped for milkshakes on the way. They laid in bed watching Friends reruns before Chloe suddenly sat up and Beca thought she was having an episode. "Baby, it's ok, I'm here."

"No it's not that, I'm fine," Chloe said with a smile. "We're married, I just can't believe it."

"Me either," Beca said. "There are so many amazing things that could happen now. I can't wait."

"I love you more than anything. I love being able to call you my wife."

"Me too," Beca agreed, giving Chloe a kiss and picking up her milkshake from the nightstand. "To the future?"

"To the future." Chloe said with a huge smile. She finally got her happily ever after.


End file.
